FANG
by Blaze The MAD Hatter
Summary: How would our favorite cast of RWBY deal with the Fang King teaching them? How would our favorite Fang King deal with living in a world where corruption, racism, dangerous monsters, cute girls, hormones, and idiots are targeting him and the world is the same as his old except with real monsters? By Kicking ass and taking names of course
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey my adoring audience. Blaze here with good and bad news. Good news, updates for To have a Heart and Kuroi no Tsubasa will be soon. Bad news, the reason they will be uploaded so late was because my computer broke and all my files were destroyed but luckily for you all, I wrote the chapters in my notebook! Now just to type and tweak then upload!**

 **This story here is just an idea that I will leave to all of you whether I should continue this or not. It's a rough draft per say so don't have too high of hopes.**

 **Disclaimer:** **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (Bless his soul) and Rooster Teeth (Check out some of their work, they're great). Air Gear is owned by "OH Great" Ogure. I own nothing but the plot and possible OCs (Don't worry, they'll be minor characters)**

 **Side Note: Agito will still be like himself but he will be a little bit nicer and less tsundere, just a little ( xD ).**

" Sup.." -Talking

" _Sup.." -Thinking/Scroll calls_

" _ **Sup.." -Unknown Talking/ Scroll calls**_

 _ **Play: Haruka Kanata (Bleach ending 28) by UNLIMITS (Do not Own)**_

 _ **~instrumental plays~**_

 _The camera slowly pans up to show Agito sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the emerald forest. The camera suddenly zooms in as his eye snaps open showing a golden orb. The camera zooms down into the forest as the word FANG fades into and out of view._

 _ **miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora**_

 _The camera slides into view of Ruby and Weiss standing back to back, pulling out their respective weapons as they are surrounded by Ursa Grimm. The camera zooms away as they spring into action._

 _ **MAINASU-hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni**_

 _The camera slides into view of Yang punching an Ursa into a nearby tree, blake appears landing crouched behind Yang, her katana shifting to an uzi as she shoots at an incoming ursa. The camera zooms away as the ursa swipes at the two girls._

 _ **itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa**_

 _The camera slides into view of Pyrrha and Jaune running through the forest, behind them a large deathstalker scorpion chases after them swiping it's claws at them._

 _ **GIRAGIRA asebande ita**_

 _Suddenly the ursa is smashed to the ground as Nora slams on it's head with her grenade launcher hammer. The camera zooms away as Ren tackles Nora out of the way of the deathstalker's stinger._

 _ **amakute nigai KONKURIITO no machi de**_

 _A giant Nevermore flies into view soaring straight at Agito who just sat calmly staring as it got closer and closer. The Nevermore stops mid-air and with a flap of it's wings, sends a barrage of feathers at Agito, causing an explosion of dust as it destroys the ground where Agito was._

 _ **HARUKA KANATA tooku no sora e**_

 _Shooting out from the dust is Agito who spins in mid air as if doing a roundhouse kick. From his feet, an arch of energy flies out, and Hits the nevermore. The nevermore is split in half and falls into the forest, Agito falling right after it. He lands on a branch and disappears with the wind._

 _ **tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa**_

 _The camera pans into view as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are fighting off a bunch of Ursa and Beowulf. Ruby switching between slicing her opponents with her scythe to shooting them with it, Weiss using her semblance to create Glyphs to increase her speed as she slices through her opponents while firing off Ice using DUST. Yang using her close combat, mainly her fist gauntlets, to beat up her bunch. Blake slicing through them with her Katana before switching it to an uzi to shoot ones she noticed in the other girls blind spots. Each girl effectively covering each other._

 _ **takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete**_

 _An Ursa was about to slice through Blake before it was smacked into a tree by a giant hammer. Nora landed behind Blake with a wild look in her eyes as she dashed at another group of Ursa, A beowulf charges at her and leaps at her before being shot down by Ren with his twin Uzi's as he lands behind Nora and shoots at a bunch of Beowulf coming at them. Ruby sliced through another beowulf before she was being overwhelmed by some Ursa, as one was about to slam it's clawed hand onto her a gold shield blocked the slam before it was sent flying after being hit by a white and gold shield on the side of the head. Pyrrha takes her shield from over her and Ruby before throwing it at some incoming Beowulf. Jaune slices the head off another Ursa. All the kids moved to form a defensive circle with their back to each other._

 _ **HARUKA KANATA bokura no asu wa**_

 _Agito appears landing in a crouch in the middle of their circle, unknown to the others. He then spins in a sweeping motion as energy fires from his feet, surprisingly not slicing the kid's feet off, and slices through the surrounding Grimm, killing them all._

 _ **dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai**_

 _The kids turn to see Agito standing behind them with his hands now in his pockets. His visible eye in an upside down "U" giving off a carefree happy vibe. He then points in front of Ruby and they all turn to see Ozpin and Glynda standing at a bridge._

 _ **fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite**_

 _The group then pulls out various chess pieces from their pockets and run towards the bridge, Agito following behind with a calm stroll, the image blurring as the camera freezes on the group's excited faces._

 **Story START!**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon! Teams Assemble!**

"Fuck… Let me get this straight… You want me to go babysit the brats and make sure they don't die out there?" A young male standing at 176cm with raven colored hair that reach to his shoulders can be seen leaning against a tree. The male was wearing an all black semi high collared shirt, slit open down the middle from the top down to right between his pecks showing off a burnt orange shirt underneath. On his neck was a spiked black choker, above that covering half of his face from his chin up to his nose was a burnt orange face mask. On his face was a white eye patch covering his left eye. A semi long blue bang hang down the middle between his eyes, his visible eye was a bright amber, nearly golden in color with a long cut mark down the middle on the eye. His pupils looked more like slits than orbs. On the male's feet were a pair of odd looking roller blades instead of shoes. The mix of navy blue and crimson red coloring design for the skates.

A little ways ahead of the boy were two people. A middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. The male was wearing an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt, black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Next to the male was a middle-aged woman, who didn't look like one at all, with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, emerald orbs behind a pair of ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. Wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands, a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings, black boots with brown heels, and a tattered black cape.

The woman turned to face the boy, in her hand was an electronic pad. "That's right Mr.- err Agito-kun…" The woman paused what she was saying when the boy gave her a deadpan stare until she corrected what she was going to say. "Ahem.. Dr. Ozpin and I feel that with your skills, you are the best fit to do… well crowd control if you will." The woman then held out the pad for Agito to look at. With a sigh Agito appeared in front of the woman, easily covering a few feet of distance between the three. He grabbed the pad and looked at the information about the newbies.

"Not bad, a lot more brats that don't suck than I expected." Unknown to the two Agito had a large grin showing, his visible eye shining in interests. "Fine, I'll make sure the brats don't die. I'm guessing you want me to stay in the shadows." Agito looked up from the pad to face the two adults. To his surprise and delightment Ozpin shook his head.

"Not this time. Ms. Goodwitch and I feel the students will have a more beneficial experience if you were to meet up with them." Next to Ozpin the woman, Ms. Goodwitch nodded her head in agreement and Agito nodded to himself, satisfied as he wanted to test the brats himself. He didn't know if he wanted to face them one on one, pair on one, team on one, or all on one, but he'd save that decision for when he met up with them.

"We're giving you free reign to do as you please with two stipulations. You are NOT allowed to destroy the forest. Nor are you allowed to kill maim or give the students any permanent damage physically, emotionally, OR mentally." Ms. Goodwitch said sternly, secretly amused by how with each rule Agito would slightly deflate before he was on his hands and knees with his head facing the ground, a pitiful whining noise can be heard from the boy. Dr. Ozpin was openly amused as he drank from his coffee mug. Just as Agito looked like he was about to say something smug Goodwitch interrupted him. "OR spiritually… How would you even- you know what. I don't want to know. Just keep damage to the kids, AND the forest at a minimum." Agito slumped down again before he nodded his head pitifully.

The boy got up from his depressed state before he handed Goodwitch back her pad and slowly made his way to the edge of the cliff. He paused at the edge and breathed as the calming wind brushed against his body. Before either adult can blink the boy had vanished. This didn't disturb either as they were able to make out a faint outline of what looked to be a path in the sky heading straight to where they could sense the student's general location. Ozpin merely chuckled in amusement while Ms. Goodwitch pushed up her glasses with a faint smirk playing at her features.

"Was it truly wise to give him free reign? Don't get me wrong I completely trust Agito-kun, but wouldn't this make it _too_ easy for the other students?" Goodwitch turned to face Ozpin but the man simply smirked and took a sip from his mug, which she responded with a frustrated sigh before looking back to the forest where the children were. "..."

Landing in a crouched position Agito looked below only to raise an eyebrow when he saw a black haired 'Little Red Riding Hood' wannabe with silver-eyes, wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her outfit screamed 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. Agito placed a finger on his chin as he stared critically at the girl. "Ruby Rose huh? She's a year younger than I am so we can relate on one thing at least." His gaze shifted to the girl that was walking away from Ruby. a young girl, dressed in light blue, white, and some red. She's wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. "Weiss Schnee. Tch looks like princess doesn't wanna work with Red. Wonder what that's about."

"Wait?! Where are you going?" Agito heard Ruby shout at Weiss as she walked away. He then saw her kick at the dirt dejectedly, his sensitive hearing picked up what she was mumbling to herself. "We're supposed to be teammates…" Agito lightly snorted in amusement as he felt a few other signatures in the direction Weiss was heading. One in particular that was directly in her path would make the girl turn back with how pathetic the aura reserves the person he felt had. He snorted again when he was right, seeing Weiss come back and drag Ruby away.

"By no means does this make us friends.." Weiss said in an annoyed tone as she dragged the accepting Ruby away. The girl being dragged gave a cheer in gratitude.

"You came back!" Agito would've chuckled in amusement if he wasn't cut off by the cry of the pathetic aura signature he felt earlier.

"Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Hearing the whine Agito looked over to the sound of the voice to see a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He looks quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves,brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips, blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. A sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. Agito saw the boy was dangling with his hood caught by a red and gold spear. "Jaune Arc, the hidden potential as Ozpin says… We'll see what blondie can really do…" Agito knew he could get the guy down easily enough but he didn't need to as he felt another signature by the dangling boy.

The aura reserves on this one were the most impressive that he's felt from the brats so far. Agito shifted his gaze from the boy to see a tall redhead. "Pyrrha Nikos. Hm, beauty, power, and smarts. Too bad she's into blondie…" The girl has her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and vivid green eyes. She's wearing light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and has a pretty good physique, especially compared to the other's that he saw so top consists of two layers, a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. He wasn't sure if it was a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. the girl was wearing an elastic, red, ass line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. The girl was also wearing armor. "...Blondie better make a move fast, I wouldn't mind getting to know her better." Agito felt himself lick his lips as this girl was just getting better and better in his books.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out to the dangling boy in a teasing tone. "Do you… have any open spots on your team~?" Agito could clearly see the amused smirk she had on her features as the boy was grumbling to himself. He snorted in amusement as he heard every single word. Jaune looked down at Pyrrha in exasperation and said. "Very funny, just help me down from here…" The two smiled at each other and Agito rolled his eyes at how corny this scene was. He watched as Pyrrha jumped up to jaune and pulled out her spear. She couldn't have thought that through as Jaune quickly fell down to the ground landing on his butt with a thud. Seeing this play out before him Agito couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Next thing Agito knew was that he felt the wind break apart as a flash of red was sent right at him. Acting on instinct Agito easily dodged the red flash and caught it in his right hand, he then spun around with the blade's momentum and chucked it back at Pyrrha but he made sure it pierced the bark right next to her head.

Tp Pyrrha it all happened so fast. She was about to apologize to Jaune for making him fall when she heard the leaves rustle and a weird sound from a high up branch. Luckily she was high enough to be inline with the position of the sound she heard. Not wanting to take any chances as she knew it wasn't any of the students they had come with as she was able to read all of their signatures, the girl chucked her spear in that direction. The next thing she knew was that she felt a strong gust of wind and felt the need to turn to her left. She did and felt her eyes widen when she saw her spear plunged into the tree right next to her head. Pyrrha gritted her teeth before grabbing the spear, dropping down, grabbing Jaune by the arm and nearly dragging him out of the area in a panic. The two missed when Agito appeared on the branch of the tree they were on. Behind his facemask a sadistic grin can be seen, his jagged teeth making the grin seem much more creepier.

"Woah.. slow down Pyrrha! Why're you so high strung?!" Jaune tried speaking to Pyrrha but it didn't seem like she was listening. Feeling that he deserved some answers he centered his weight and gravity before stopping. Surprisingly, Pyrrha who wasn't paying attention to what Jaune was doing suddenly felt herself yanked backwards. She turned to see Jaune giving her a stern look. "What's going on Pyrrha? Why are you so panicked?"

Pyrrha grit her teeth but relented with a sigh. "When you fell I was able to _barely_ pick up a _slight_ influx of someone with aura. I didn't recognize the aura at all so I may have over reacted and I threw my spear at them. It all happened so fast I felt like they were waiting on my attack, The next thing I notice I see the hilt of my spear sticking out of the tree _right next to_ my head, so I panicked and grabbed you before getting the hell out of there. The creatures here are way more powerful than the professor cared to tell us. Either that, or there's more to this test than we first thought." Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder back to where they came from. Something was going on here that they weren't told about.

"Heh, Pyrrha's quickly becoming my favorite of the runts. Tch, guess I should check on the others and make sure no one died yet." Agito said with a hidden smirk as he disappeared with a breeze of wind that swept through. Deciding to keep at high ground Agito stuck to the trees. He stopped when he sensed a group of Grimm surrounding Weiss. "Tch, time to see what the princess can do." He vanished again this time he appeared sitting on a tree branch overlooking Weiss surrounded by some weak Grimm monsters. "Heh.. show me what you can do princess.." Agito rested with his hands behind his back watching the girl get into one of those fencer positions before attacking the grimm, he raised an eyebrow mildly disappointed at her speed, but impressed by her form. His brow rose even higher when he saw Ruby leap out in front of, and defeat the creature Weiss was going for, he was impressed by her speed as he was sure it looked like she were moving in a blur to Weiss. What impressed Agito the most was Weiss' control of her weapon as she easily redirected the attack to a lone tree. "Heh, not bad. Their teamwork is shit, but that can be fixed easily enough when they get into training."

Agito watched as the two were surrounded by the Grimm and was silently hoping to see them in action. He grinned underneath his mask when he saw Ruby was ready to go, his grin falling into a scowl as he saw Weiss drag the girl away. He had to commend her for not wanting to be set on fire like the surrounding trees. Agito waited until they were gone before his eye shined brightly. The next thing that happened was the fire dissipated into steam. Knowing it'd be weird if there was no smoke he snapped his fingers and the steam turned black in color. "The old man did say not to destroy the forest… Well, I should check on the rest of the … who's next? Ah! I sense two people nearby… Hope I didn't miss anything good…" With that said the boy was gone with the wind again.

"...The freshmen this year are pretty good…" A feminine voice said as a figure appeared from behind a tree as she watched a blonde and a black haired girl walk away, two dead Grimm lay damn near at her feet. A small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, wearing the Beacon Academy uniform: a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. A dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. A pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings. The girl folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the tree.

"Hm.. so what's team CVFY want with _my_ freshmen?" The girl's eyes widened in shock as she whipped her head up to see Agito _sitting_ on the branch _right above her_. Her shock surprisingly morphed into a relieved smile as she sighed thinking someone else had caught her. "Agito, How many times do I need to tell you it's _CFVY_ not _CVFY_? Also what do _you_ of all people care about the freshmen?" The girl said in a brave tone, she knew no one was nearby to hear them so she didn't bother whispering. She felt her eye twitch when Agito just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"None of your damn business Vel, but just so you know the old man wouldn't like it if you guys kept sticking your noses in places that he doesn't want you to see." Agito then tapped his finger on the branch he was sitting in and Vel felt something shift in the wind. "Might wanna get out of here before Ozpin notices I used my cloak technique. You should be covered if you move fast." Agito didn't even incline his head to face her at all. Vel wanted to say something but she knew he was right, with a nod she vanished in a burst of speed, covered by his cloak technique. "Fucking hell… now I gotta find the brats again…" Agito sighed and scratched his head. He then stretched his senses out to find the others. "Hm, so they're heading to the shrine huh? I'm impressed they found it so fast." Agito stood up and craned his neck until he heard a satisfying crack. He then vanished in a burst of wind.

Two girls can be seen walking towards what looks to be a giant circular stone tomb with columns around the outline. The tomb looked like it's seen better days, most of the columns were destroyed and the middle of it looked like it had caved in. On the inside of the tomb a bunch of smaller columns can be seen in front of the taller columns. On the small columns were various chess pieces. Some were gold while the others were white. The girls stopped to get a good look at the structure. "Sheesh, this place looks like it needs a makeover…" One of the girls, a tall blonde girl with a pale complexion and lilac eyes wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart.a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. The girl next to her merely ignored her lame excuse of a joke and decided to keep moving.

The girl next to her had a light olive complexion, long, wavy black hair, amber eyes similar to Agito's, complemented by light-purple eye shadow. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. A black ribbon tied on top of her head in the form of a bow. Wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers, black ribbons were tied on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Not too long after the girls arrived at the tomb site Agito appeared where they were standing with his arms lazily crossed over his chest. "Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long… Best teamwork that I've seen so far. For total opposites they're perfect together. Interesting, hm? Looks like those background brats got here before the others. Maybe they aren't cannon fodder like I thought." Agito decided to follow the girls at a slow pace as he could still sense the others making their way to their position.

Yang and Blake walk into the structure to see a bunch of small stone columns circling the structure. On top of the columns were various chess pieces, some were gold in color while the others were black. Yang noticed that a few of the columns were empty and guessed that someone had already came and grabbed some of the pieces. "Looks like we weren't the first ones to get here. Wait, the artifacts are chess pieces? I was kinda hoping for something more exciting." Yang picked up a gold knight piece and turned to face Blake. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her in an excited childish voice

Blake merely looked at Yang with a deadpan stare before shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, why not." The two began walking away when they heard a loud scream.

"Oh my, a girl's in trouble! Blake, did you hear that scream? What should we do?" Yang took a few steps forward and tried to strain her hearing to find where the scream came from. Blake tensed up and placed her hand near her weapon. Unknown to either girl Agito was sitting on top of one of the pillars behind them. He raised his head when he heard a loud roar and two more screams.

"Things are finally picking up eh?" Agito looked right above him when he heard a scream again. Falling past where he was, heading straight for Yang was Ruby waving her arms wildly.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The two girls turned to where they heard the loud scream. Yang's eyes widened before she was tackled by a red blur. Blake actually flinched back in shock and sympathy for the poor blonde. Before she could help the two up another blonde landed in a heap beside the already downed duo. Blake could only blink in shock at what was happening. The blonde boy was the first to recover by sitting up. He looked around and saw Blake was the only one conscious.

"Blake right?" The boy asked and Blake simply nodded slowly. Jaune nodded and stood up before holding his arms out as if to hold or catch something. Blake was about to ask why when she heard another scream, not even a few seconds later Weiss landed in Jaune's arms, surprisingly the boy only flinched a little before he helped her onto her feet and let go. Weiss stared at Jaune in shock, her previous experience with the boy made her sure he would say some corny pick up line to her. Jaune merely walked a little past Blake, grabbing his sword and shield in each of his hands. "You might wanna get ready and wake up those two. We're about to have company and this one is pretty nasty."

Agito raised an eyebrow in amusement from his seated position. Under his mask was a very amused smirk. "Heh, glad I wasn't wrong about you blondie." Agito remained relax even when the others tensed up hearing multiple roars and a loud caw coming right towards them. Weiss and Blake woke up Ruby and Yang who also got ready for anything to attack. All five of them tensed when a bear Ursa came out of the underbrush with a roar, waving his claws around. The five were about to attack when the bear fell over and a short girl jumped off it's back. The small girl had short orange hair, pale complexion, bright blue eyes, and was grinning like she just took a ride on a rollercoaster. She was wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively, a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm, pink fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. Over her clothes seemed to be some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Walking out from behind the Ursa looking winded was a boy about the same height as Jaune. The boy had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back, a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes were the same color as the streak in his hair, and his clothing consisted of a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, and white pants. In his hands were two green guns with long clips.

Agito snorted in amusement at the group that all seemed to gather together by some sort of force. "Ozpin sure knows how to move his pieces that's for sure. To gather this many Grimm and Ursa is way more than overkill for these brats though… No." Agito paused as he really got a good look at them. He raised his hand to his eye patch, closing his right eye he slid the patch over it. He opened his left eye to reveal a cerulean orb with the same cat-like slit as his other one. His eye shined brightly and Agito actually gasped at what he saw. The brats in front of him were practically _calling_ for the forest Grimm and Ursa to come dine on them. They had mediocre control of their aura _at best_ plus a ton of it. No wonder the old man was worried for their safety. With a scoff Agito closed his left eye and covered it with his eye patch before opening his right eye again. "Fucking hell… You set me up old man…" Agito silently jumped down, not surprised that no one noticed him by now. He saw as Ruby tried to blitz a deathstalker before turning tail and running back to the group. He saw Yang run to Ruby and try to save her from an attack from the giant raven that sent a barrage of it's feathers at the girl. "Time for an appearance…" With that he vanished.

" **RUBY!** " Everyone called out in worry as they saw the barrage of feathers heading for Ruby. Said girl turned her head to see the attack coming at her and the deathstalker chasing after her. Her eyes widened in horror and time seemed to slow down around her.

 _Is this… Is this how I die?_

…

 _Th-there's so much I haven't gotten to do_

…

 _I-I don't wanna die_

" **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"** Ruby screamed and wildly swung her scythe in an arch with her eyes closed, surprisingly she had managed to slice through the closest ones that had almost impaled her. When she swung Agito appeared in the air in front of the barrage of feathers, he heard the desperate cry and couldn't help but smirk at his timing. He lifted his right leg and swung it in an arch. To every spectators shock, an arch of black energy shot out from his kick and destroyed all the incoming feathers and sliced off one of the raven's wings in an explosion. He followed through with his attack and used his momentum to drop kick the deathstalker in the middle of it's face. The force of the kick created many cracks on the creature's shell armor and forced it to flip into the air before landing on it's back behind Agito. The creature was pierced and killed by it's own tail. The raven fell from the air to the forest a bit of distance away. Agito brushed off some dust from his clothes and turned to see everyone staring at him in shock. With a hidden smirk Agito gave them a lazy salute.

"Sup First Years…" Agito had to use every bit of his will power not to fall over laughing at their dumbfounded faces. He loved showing off a little bit just to get these kind of reactions. He began to walk up to the group that had chosen to watch his every move. He stopped when he was about to pass Ruby and looked at her scythe. "Cool weapon, can't say I've ever seen a scythe gun before. Impressive since I've seen a lot of different types of weapons." Seeing her stiffen up at his words made him raise his eyebrow. "Ah sorry if I sai-" Agito was cut off when the girl faced him with her hands folded in front of her face, she had one of the biggest grins he had ever seen before and if he wasn't mistaken he noticed her eyes had been replaced with spinning stars. "...uh…?" Agito had no idea wtf to say to her, he was slightly creeped out by her 180 change.

" . ! How are you so fast? What was that move? Where'd you get your clothes? Where'd you get your skates? What type of weapon did you use? I barely saw you move you were so fast! W-" To avoid a headache he was able to feel beginning to form he silenced the girl by surprising her with a poke on the forehead. When he finally heard her breath he sighed and looked at her with a deadpan.

"You better Little Red?" Agito asked in a bored tone, seeing her slow nod the boy continued to move to the others. He felt Ruby fall in step behind him, he saw the others still in shock at what they saw so he craned his head to Ruby. "You know how to wake them up?" Ruby just nodded and went to gently slap Yang and Jaune, shake Blake, Pyrrha and Ren, and yell in Weiss' ear. She was about to poke Nora when she found that she wasn't next to Ren anymore, she was about to ask where she went when she heard the energetic girl's voice shooting off 50 questions per second. How she even came up with that many questions was a mystery to Ruby.

Agito held up his hand and Nora seemed to shut her mouth real quick. "Ok no more candy for you… ever…" Everyone except Nora and Agito sweatdropped at how easily he tamed the sugar high queen. Agito stopped and pointed looked over everyone in front of him, as his eye met their own, all except for Nora who just smiled, flinched a little. Agito knew they couldn't see his smirk so he closed his eye in an upward anime eye smile type of way and spoke in a sarcastically cheerful tone. "Well aren't you all the brightest stars in the sky. Only Emo-kun and the Sugar queen showed any real type of teamwork. Blondie just let his ass get dragged around by a deathstalker. The fire amazon led said stalker to everyone else instead of losing it before regrouping. Little Red and Princess here decided it'd be a great idea to hitch a ride from a Nevermore. Hell the only ones that weren't disappointing so far are Miss Personality, Blonderella on steroids, Emo-kun, Sugar Queen, and those Cannon fodder that somehow managed to use their brains to _work together_ to complete the task in a quick and safe manner. Do you idiots even know why Ozpin decided to launch you all to your deaths?" The fact of that irritatingly joyful expression on Agito's faced only helped the others to cringe at very flaw that he pointed out.

"Wait a minute who d-" Weiss starts to speak before she took a step back, her hand shot up to cover her forehead when she felt a strike. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the boy who was at least a few feet away from them suddenly a step from where Weiss was standing facing to the side. His visible eye was closed, one hand rested lazily at his side while the other was in his pocket. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee company, one of the main dust distributing companies in Remnant. Trained in swordplay from a young age, able to incorporate semblance in tandem with her fencing art and dust making her at least high C class. Your reports do you justice but, from what I've seen with my own eyes I must say I'm severely disappointed. Your bitchy attitude and your lack of regard for teammates you deem unworthy of working with is appalling and _will_ one day get you and your team killed if you don't shape up." Weiss' eyes widened, no one had spoken to her in such a way before. Sure her father and her teacher's told her to be nicer to others but no one had been so blunt in telling her about her faults. She averted her gaze and frowned a bit in thought.

Agito opened his golden orb and gazed at her, nodding to himself when he seen her reaction. Agito turned his back to the group and took a few steps forward. "Do not think for a second that any of you are without fault. I just chose to use the princess as an example. Now then-" Whatever Agito was going to say was cut off as the area was suddenly swamped with a bunch of grimm coming out of the underbrush. "Hm? Hey brats, looks like you got some company." Everyone turned to look at the bunch of grimm that came into the clearing. The group tensed and whipped out their weapons, Agito smirked in amusement as he leaned against one of the columns. He was slightly impressed by their creativity in using their skills with their weapons. He noticed that Ruby and Weiss were actually a great tag team when the situation called for it. Blake was pretty good at long range with her whip blade, while Yang was more of a close combat type. Their speed was pretty impressive, especially Ruby's. Nora was the most interesting with her hammer grenade launcher she was a perfect balanced support type. Ren mostly focused on long range with his twin guns but his martial arts was nothing to scoff at. Pyrrha seemed to be the strongest of them all though, she seemed to be the defense between her and Jaune and seemed the most in tune with her senses and aura since she was easily able to pick off any who got into her's or Jaune's blind spot. Jaune, while severely lacking in tact and skill, was a tank and heavy hitter. His strikes were quick and powerful, able to take out most grimm with a few swings or hits, but were very sloppy and he had many openings that had it not been for Pyrrha, the grimm would have capitalized on and easily did away with the boy. Somehow the eight brats split off into the groups he was sure Ozpin would assign them to anyways.

While they did do away with the bunch of grimm he noticed how much they were lacking in stamina as their aura was very small and they had many cuts and wounds on their body. Ren had passed out after being flung into one of the stone pillars, Jaune and Weiss were panting on their hands and knees, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were winded. The only one who seemed perfectly fine was Nora which only amused Agito more. Nora turned to go grab Ren when she saw Agito approaching them with Ren slung over his shoulder. "Not bad Gaki-Tachi _**(1)**_ I'll admit, you all passed Ozpin's test. Don't get cocky though, you all have a lot to learn and you'll definitely need some more training if you want to become the hunter/huntresses that you dream of. Come on, you're all tired so I'll escort you back to campus to rest before orientation." Agito turned to head back to the school, Nora quickly following in toe. Agito raised an eyebrow when he noticed the lack of, well, words from the girl a step behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Agito felt his gaze soften when he noticed the worried looks she had been throwing at the boy over his shoulder. Stopping suddenly Agito turned and placed his hand on the shorter girl's head. "Don't worry sparky, Mr. Personality here is just tired like the rest of you. No need to beat yourself up over this." He then looked over Nora's shoulder and yelled at everyone who were moving at a slower pace. "MOVE YOUR ASS, I WANNA MAKE IT BACK BEFORE MY HAIR TURNS GREY!" The extra venom in his words made the tired group speed up to avoid a tongue lashing or worse. Agito smirked triumphantly while Nora giggled in amusement.

 _ **Later that night**_

A large set of oak wood double doors to a brightly lit office room was slammed open violently, creating cracks in the wall the doors slammed into. Coming into the room was an irritated Agito, his golden orb was glowing menacingly. "Oi Old man! What the hell was that back there?! What was with all those grimm being in one area?!" Turning around in his chair Ozpin faced Agito with a calm look, not even fazed by the boy's anger. The principal lifted up his coffee mug and took a sip of freshly brewed coffee before putting it back in it's place.

"I must apologize but I am not seeing what the problem is, they were apart of the test." Ozpin calmly stated, folding his hands and bringing them up to cover his face as he rested his elbows on his desk. His eyebrow was raised when he noticed the genuine anger rolling off of his student. He had rarely seen Agito even bat an eye at most of the other students in the school so for him to care about the first years. This piqued Ozpin's interest more than the report on how the test went. Agito's scowl deepened as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Four Deathstalkers and two Nevermore are too much for even some 3rd years. They're lucky I took them out before they stumbled upon them, well most of them. Were you trying to take them out or something?!" Agito scowled as he slammed his hands on Ozpin's desk. "You rely too heavily on what could possibly happen and don't really worry about what's more than likely to happen. Had I not used my Semblance to sense them out then things would've gotten a lot worse, and what the hell was with making this test harder than the one I took last year?!"

Ozpin merely took a sip from his coffee. "I can't keep the same test every year or the students will never truly learn. Teaching a new dog new tricks and all that." Ozpin placed his mug down and tapped on his desk. A transparent blue rectangle appeared in front of Ozpin's face and then eight pictures appeared with text boxes under them. All the first years who passed the exam were present on the screen. "Now for the _real_ reason I wanted you to watch the children this year. Lately with the influx of students my teachers have been stressed with trying to keep up and teach everyone fairly. What I'm saying is that I want you and a few other upperclassmen to take on some of the freshmen as protege's if you will. Near the end of the year there will be a test to determine how skilled the first years have become under the upperclassmen. The upperclassmen with the best teams be rewarded and the best eight will be allowed to skip a year." Hearing this, Agito's eyes widened in shock, he knew all of his peers and knew that if it wasn't _them_ also tutoring then this contest would be too easy for him. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Ozpin's reluctance to tell him the consequence for losing.

"What are you planning old man..?" Ozpin chose not to answer by taking a sip from his coffee mug. Agito scowled since he knew he wouldn't be getting anything else from the male. "Fine, heh this should be a fun year. This year's freshmen are stronger than mine was so their battles should be much more fun. I trust you won't drone on and on about shit no one gives a fuck about this year, right professor?" This time it was Ozpin's turn to scowl as he knew Agito only said that because of how Glynda was getting on him about his speeches. He wasn't bad at the opening ceremony this year so he chalked that up as a win. Agito smirked and left the office. As he past by an open window he felt a nice breeze brush against his skin.

"I guess a nice walk wouldn't hurt. Classes don't start again until Monday so it won't matter how long I stay out." He turned and leapt out of the open window, with a simple flip mid air he landed on the school grounds right in front of the fountain in a crouched position. He stood up and placed his hands into his pockets before taking off at a nice slow pace into the school garden.

 **In the freshmen sleeping quarters**

"Man, today was tiring…" Yang said with a yawn as she stretched her arms, unknowingly giving the male occupants a great view of her nice assets. Instead of her daytime outfit she was wearing a simple burnt orange tank top and black shorts that accentuate her curves. A giggle was heard from behind her, turning to face the culprit she grinned when she saw it was her little sister. Ruby was wearing a brown tank top with a heart shaped bunny faunus face on it, and white pajama pants with pink flowers on them, showing that she was surprisingly curvy for a fifteen year old, not as nearly as much as Yang but more than average.

"Idk I thought it was fun, I made a lot of new friends today in Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Blake, Weiss… I think, and Agito-senpai! Did you see how easily he took down that Nevermore and Deathstalker, that thing was even throwing pyrrha around like a rag doll and he took that thing out like it was nothing! He-... what are you looking at?" Ruby starts recollecting her day to her sister who was obviously with her to witness everything she was talking about firsthand. She would've kept going if she hadn't noticed Yang looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes and a goofy smile on her features. Ruby went up to see whatever she was looking at and her face turned as red as her cape. Down below in the training grounds was Agito going through some martial art katas, with his shirt off but his facemask still on. They really wanted to get a closer look to see how the sweat traveled down his lean muscles.

"What are you two doing?" A slightly curious voice asked from behind the two lost girls. Both jumped up and turned to see blake holding a book in one hand and her other being placed on her hips, wearing a simple black yukata with grey and white trimming. Her curves and body were more mature than Ruby's body, but not as much as Yang's own body She tilted her head when she saw how red the girl's cheeks were. After getting over their shock Yang gave Blake a wide grin.

"Oh nothing important, Just possibly the hottest piece of male specimen here, and looking at our classmates that says a lot." Blake wasn't really one for appearance but she was also a girl who liked what she liked. After stealing another glance at the still red faced Ruby, Blake went to go look to see what they were looking at just to frown and look at Yang confused.

"I don't see anyone…" This made Ruby and Yang's eyes widened before they went to look out the window also. When they didn't see anyone they frowned and all three girls stepped out onto the balcony and looked to see where he could've possibly disappeared to. Yang pouted with a huff and even Ruby frowned in disappointment.

"Looking for someone?" All girls let out a yelp as they turned around to see their target behind them. His visible eye shining in amusement, a towel was draped over his shoulders. Even with the towel over him the girls could still see the sweat droplets cascade down his toned body. While Blake and Ruby tried to hide their wondering eyes, Yang made no attempt to hide her gaze and even licked her lips and let out a sexy growl. She kept following a single droplet of sweat down his body before she felt a pluck on her fore head forcing her to look up into his eye. "Easy there firecracker, don't need you being too tired to focus tomorrow, so no dirty dreams for you tonight." His golden orb shined again when he saw her pout and cross her arms under her chest. Agito took a step back and unabashedly gave each girl a once over look. "Consider this my payment for you lot ogling at me as I trained." Agito was about to turn and walk away to his own room when he felt two soft cushions pressed against his back, luckily he had been drying his body off beforehand. His hands grasped onto the wondering wrists trying to feel him up.

"Aww, are you _sure_ that's all you want as repayment. We could find some-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as her sister had decided to drag the girl away and save Agito from being molested. The boy merely chuckled in amusement at the duo before turning to the girl beside him. "I wasn't kidding about being tired for tomorrow, you'll need to be in _purr_ -fect condition if you want to survive. Well, I'm outta here. Oh, and tell our local amazonian that it isn't nice to eavesdrop." Before Blake could react to anything he said the boy was gone. Blake was staring at where he was with wide eyes.

"I-I wasn- I err… I'm sorry…" Blake heard a dejected voice from behind her, she turned to see pyrrha wearing a red tank top and brown silky pajama pants. Blake couldn't help but stare art her with a deadpan stare. "I can see why Senpai calls you Red…" Hearing this Pyrrha just slumped in despair. "...How much did you hear?" Blake asked nervously, shifting her stance and nervously scratching her arm. Pyrrha tilted her head before she understood what Blake asked. Instead of verbally answering Pyrrha just pointed to her head. Blake looked like she wanted to say something but Pyrrha just waved her off.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. Also I don't know you enough to place any judgement to you, I do hope we can become friends though." With her peace said Pyrrha turned and went back to her mat to sleep. Blake stood there, contemplating how two people had discovered her secret in such a short amount of time. From what she knew about Agito she could tell he couldn't be bothered to care what she was, she doubted he would tell anyone unless forced and he didn't look like one who could be forced to do anything he didn't want to do. She would have to just watch Pyrrha and hope for the best.

Outside on top of the temporary freshmen hall Agito sat on the roof looking up at the moon. He pulled down his face mask showing a sad smile as his eye stared at the moon above. "The old man and G-chan seem to think I can lead these brats but even I'm not sure I can… They aren't bad, way better than I thought they would be and of course they still have a lot to learn but I… I don't think I'm cut out to be a leader…" Agito stared up at the moon as if waiting for a response. After a few more seconds Agito let out a sigh. "I must be going crazy…-" "Ah, There you are Agito-kun… you gave us quite the shock when you weren't in your normal thinking spots…" Agito craned his head to see Ozpin and Glynda standing behind him. Ozpin kept his usual amused smirk while Glynda gave him a worried look.

"Old Man… G-chan…" Glynda's eyes widened and before either male knew it she was kneeling in front of Agito, her hands on his shoulders "Ah.. G-chan?" Agito starts sweating nervously when the woman fixed him with a harsh glare.

"What's bothering you Agito-kun? You're way too nice, even at this late in the evening." Instead of Agito snapping away from her like they were expecting Agito just leaned his head onto her shoulder. Ozpin walked up to the two and took a seat on the other side of Agito, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Glynda didn't make any moves to remove the boy from her shoulder.

"Old man… Do you really think I can teach these brats. I'm still in training myself, not to even mention the disaster the last time I lead a team…" Silence fell over the trio. That incident was a sore topic for all three of them. Glynda wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him into her embrace. Ozpin just watched the two before running a hand through his hair.

"Agito… I chose you to be acting commander of Team RWBY for a reason. That… _incident_ was in no way, shape, or form your fault. Your old commander acted under the radar, none of us were able to see it coming. You were able to save your team from a fate worse than death." "...Not all of them…" Agito spoke softly but the others clearly heard him. Glynda held him a little tighter and Ozpin looked up into the night sky

"We all make mistakes that we have to live with Agito-kun. If we let ourselves be overcome with grief because of a mistake then how can we hope to face those affected by our mistakes in the next life?" Glynda spoke softly to the boy, she felt his body stiffen for a while before it relaxed again. "The Headmaster and I have the utmost faith in you Agito-kun, you're still young and can improve yourself greatly. Like you can see the potential in others we see your potential… don't waste it ok?" Agito closed his eye, contemplating over the advice. Glynda feels his head shift on her shoulder and smiles softly. Her smile softens when she feels Agito place a shaking hand on her other shoulder. "I guess it has been awhile hasn't it." She leaned her neck to the side, exposing her soft creamy skin to Agito. He used his other hand to pull down his face mask revealing smooth skin. He opened his mouth revealing two larger than normal fangs. He lifted his head until his fangs were hovering over Glynda's exposed neck, he then sank his teeth into her smooth skin, puncturing it. Immediately blood starts to seep from the wound. Glynda let out a soft gasp/moan from the bite. The two stayed like that for a minute or two before Agito pulled back, his pale pink lips looked like a dark red now. He leaned forward and licked the excess blood off of her neck as the puncture wound from his fangs closed almost immediately after his tongue traveled over it. After he finished the excess blood he sat up, no longer using her shoulder to rest on. The next thing Agito knew was Glynda leaning face first on his shoulder, her panting showing her much she had been drained. Agito smiled softly and closed his eye, letting his aura wash over her.

'You know, you don't have to let me drink from you if it hurts you like this…" Agito said, raising his hand and running it along her hair. Glynda merely shook her head and looked up at him. "I'd rather you drink from me than to go out on your hunts-..."

" Walks, I take nice walks through the town…" -Agito

"Your _nice walks through the town_ always end in the baffling deaths of White Fang, The Syndicate, Genesis, and even rogues or illegal acts done by the Schnee company…" -Glynda and Ozpin spoke in unison, both giving him a deadpan stare.

" _Very enthusiastic_ walks through the town…" -Agito said without missing a beat. Both adults just sighed in exasperation. Glynda and Ozpin then stood up and Ozpin helped Agito up.

"Well now that you're out of your funk you should know that I _know_ that you're the best person to act as commanding officer for your team. Now we should get some rest ourselves for tomorrow." The other two nodded then all three left the roof to get their rest for tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

All of the freshmen entered the large gathering area. On the stage they saw Ozpin, Glynda, Agito, and some other kids they guessed were all upperclassmen. On the stage Agito was scanning through the freshmen as he looked for Ruby and the others. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw them all standing together near the front, how they all ended up together he would never know. The auditorium was ablaze with the freshmen talking to each other and he knew Glynda must be clenching her scroll in annoyance. Agito shifted his gaze when he saw Ozpin move and start speaking into the microphone.

"Good morning new students. I wou-" He stopped when he saw that only a few people were paying attention to him. Now Ozpin was usually a calm, somewhat lenient male but even he had his limits. He stole a glance at Agito and was happy to see the boy nod. Agito made his way to where Ozpin was standing, wearing an eery looking eye smile, and all who knew who he was stopped what they were doing and gave him a wary look. Before anyone could say anything Agito tapped his foot on the ground and everyone of the freshmen froze in horror as the floor below them exploded, but instead of falling like they expected they found themselves standing on glass. They all looked down to see nothing but water and darkness. To their horror they saw a bunch of pairs of crimson eyes open from within the darkness. All of the freshmen were shaking in their boots and a few even screamed. Agito was given the mic by Ozpin and he stepped to the edge of the stage, his eye smile never faltering.

"Hey, glad you all stopped talking, now word of warning. You're all currently standing on plexiglass so you're all safe… _for now_." It didn't take a genius to figure out what he mean and all eyes were now on the smiling boy. Somehow, that smile scared them more than whatever the hell was in that water. "Now that I have your attention I will warn you _once_ and only _once_. Pay attention and shut the fuck up, you won't be here for too long so you can do what the fuck you want later. So just relax and pay attention. Choose to be stupid or gutsy little fuckers and you'll experience what it's like to be _sleeping with the fishes_." With that Agito turned and walked back to stand next to Ozpin on his right side, he gave the man back the mic. No one said a word until Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Thank you Agito-kun. Now then, like I was trying to say. I would like to welcome you all to Beacon Academy, let your time here mold you into the great Hunter/Huntress that you want to be. I have the utmost face that all of you will become legends in your own way. Next, behind me are upperclassmen from our 3rd and 4th year class. They will be the acting commanders of each team. Besides me is our only 2nd year commanding officer. Each Commanding officer will take charge of one or two teams. However, this does not mean that the teams are anywhere from 4 to eight people. They are still a four person team with a team captain. The commanding officer will be like a private tutor for you all. They will plan your training and have final say in the missions you take. They will not go with your team to every mission and will usually leave the mission and how it goes to the team captain unless they deem it necessary to take over. After the teams are called your commanding officer will take the team to do introductions. Moving on, first up…" Ozpin starts the ceremony, calling students one by one and placing them in teams. As the teams were called a 3rd or 4th year student would step up after being introduced and take the team or teams with them. Agito tuned out what Ozpin was saying by yawning into his hand and stretching his body until he heard some satisfying pops in his joints.

" **C** ardin Winchester, **R** ussel Thrush, **D** ove Bronzewing, and Sky **L** ark, as of today you will be known as team Cardinal or **CRDL**. Your team's commanding officer will be Leia Pillar." Agito didn't bother to look at the brats or their leader since he didn't care to know what they looked like. "Next up, **J** aune Arc, **N** ora Valkyrie, **P** yrrha Nikos, and Lie **R** en, as of today you will be known as team Juniper or **JNPR**. Your team captain shall be… Mr. Jaune Arc." Agito smirked when he saw Jaune's eyes widened and his teammate congratulate him. "Finally, **R** uby Rose, **W** eiss Schnee, **B** lake Belladonna, and **Y** ang Xiao-Long you will be team Ruby or **RWBY**. Led by Miss… Ruby Rose. Both of teams **JNPR** and **RWBY** will be lead by Commanding Officer Agito Wanijima." Both teams froze in shock before paling considerably. Their fright turning into fear when they heard an all too eery voice from behind them.

"Aw, what's wrong? You brats don't look to happy to know that you are now officially… _my bitches_." Ruby jumped onto Weiss with a yelp when she heard Agito speaking from directly beside her. Everyone looked to see Agito giving them an eye smile. "Come then kiddies, I know a nice spot where we can talk." Everyone looked at Ozpin for help, only to see the man pointedly ignoring them by taking a sip of his coffee mug and turning to talk to Glynda, who at least had the decency to shoot them an apologetic look.

With a collective nervous gulp the two teams turned to see their commanding officer already almost out the door. Not wanting to get left behind they all ran to catch up with the boy. As the door closes behind the nine people Glynda turns to look at Ozpin only to see him also staring in the direction the kids took off to. "Glynda… This is going to be a very interesting year. I can't wait to see how those teams will do under Agito-kun's command." Glynda couldn't help but nod in agreement with her superior.

 _ **Scene Change: Unknown Location**_

A lamp hangs over a table, lighting the area dimly. On the table lays a few folders with the word " **Confidential** " labeled in a giant red stamp. A shadowed figure walks up to the table and picks up on of the folders. After opening and skimming through the folder the shadowed figured gains an ery looking grin. The figure tosses the folder back onto the table and walks back into the darkness.

"...It's almost time…" The figure spoke in a distorted voice before the lamp was cut off and the room was enveloped in absolute darkness.

 _ **Play: Naruto Shippuden Ending 7: Long Kiss Goodbye (TV Size), By HalCali**_

 _ **~Instrumental~**_

 _Slow pan out from a sunset over Emerald forest_

 _ **Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante**_

 _ **Sonna ka shite yoku ieru tte**_

 _ **Omotteta yo nande darou**_

 _Camera cuts to Team RWBY's room showing each occupant doing various activities in their pajamas. Ruby lounging in her bed staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown. Blake casually reading a book. Weiss doing her homework for the evening, and Yang flipping through a magazine_

 _ **any time shaberi sugoi no KY**_

 _ **Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"**_

 _ **Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?**_

 _camera cuts to a grey screen as Blake pops up with a mic in her hand, moving with the beat as she raps the lyrics._

 _ **Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**_

 _ **Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…**_

 _ **Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**_

 _ **Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo**_

 _Camera cuts and slowly pans left at the pace of the bridge, showing Team's RWBY and JNPR sitting on a grassy hillside staring up as the sunsets. Camera cut to Ozpin looking out at the sunset from his office window with his back to various teacher's standing in front of his desk._

 _ **Nigitetate ga hanaretara**_

 _Camera cuts to Ruby standing on her balcony, staring up at the the crescent shape of the moon as it shines down on the earth below._

 _ **Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?**_

 _Camera cuts to Yang peeking out the window up at the moon before switching to show Weiss staring out from the school library's window, placing her pencil down on her book._

 _ **Watashi no koto**_

 _Camera cuts to Blake standing in front of the school huntsmen statue as the wind kicks up, blowing her bow off causing her to gasp in shock as it takes off into the sky._

 _ **Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**_

 _ **Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo**_

 _The camera view of the moon is obscured by Blake's bow before it is blown away and the camera cuts to Agito sitting alone on the same hillside. He stares up at the sky before seeing Blake's bow glide down, he holds up his hand and it lands on his palm._

 _ **-Stop-**_

 _ **And Cut!**_

 _ **Well that's chapter one folks. Be sure to stay in tuned for the next chapter. Here's a little preview for you all ;)**_

" _You want to be a hunter/huntress right?" This gained Agito some confused stares from his two teams. Obviously they came here for that reason. Seeing this made Agito scowl under his mask and he stood up, surprising the others. "Follow me…" Everyone was ready for him to pull another houdini on them but to their shock he just turned and walked away. Everyone quickly got up and scrambled to catch up to him._

" _Fate is a cruel bitch, Life is that bitches evil mother. Being a hunter/huntress isn't done by dreaming of protecting the world, gaining fame, or any other cliche line you can think of. To be a hunter/huntress you must learn to endure and keep on moving. You will make mistakes, how grave those mistakes will be is unknown. No matter the mistake you make you must always remember to stay true to yourself and your goal. Not your dream, your_ _ **goal**_ _, meaning you take whatever your dream is and you work your ass off to make it a reality. Your dream is to protect? Fuck that, your_ _ **goal**_ _is to protect. Your dream is to make equality between Faunus and Human? Fuck that, your_ _ **goal**_ _is to make equality between Faunus and Humans. Your life is your own and it will try to kick your ass into submission and it is your job to take your life by the weak points and show it who's in control. Life's a bitch so you gotta make it_ _ **your**_ _bitch." Everyone stared at Agito in shock. To see such intense eyes staring them down as if looking into their very soul made them uncomfortable at first. As if they were being judged, but after hearing his speech they knew he was taking their soul and dragging it to their heart._

" _Senpai… Do… do you really think we can do it? You don't know us well enough. How can you be so sure that we are cut out for this? Especially after what you said?!" Surprisingly it was Jaune who managed to speak first. They expected a lot of things to happen but what happened was something that they didn't expect. Jaune took a step back in recoil when he felt something flick him on the forehead. When he looked to his assailant his eyes widened, as did everyones. Before them was Agito with his face mask down giving them a warm smile, his stare had softened considerably and the girls couldn't help but blush at the site. He then turned his back to them, facing the stone tablet again._

" _I openly chose you all to be my teams, I created and chose the leaders for you all. I wouldn't have spared you all a second glance if I didn't see the potential deep within you all. I believe in each and every one of you. Now it's up to you to believe in yourselves and your teammates. I think that's enough for today… Team RWBY will meet back where we did our introductions tomorrow morning 8am sharp. Dismissed." His voice was soft but no one missed the passion in those words. Before they could say anything Agito had vanished with the wind._

 **Well, see you next time!**

 _ **Blaze The MAD Hatter**_

 **Signing out!**


	2. Fuck you, That's why

**An: I won't spare you with a long AN and I won't go into too much detail about updates and what not since I sound repetitive without actually delivering. Anyway, you guys seemed to like this story so here's chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (Bless his soul) and Rooster Teeth (Check out some of their work, they're great). Air Gear is owned by "OH Great" Ogure. I own nothing but the plot and possible OCs (Don't worry, they'll be minor characters)**

" Sup.." -Talking

" _Sup.." -Thinking/Scroll calls_

" _ **Sup.." -Unknown Talking/ Scroll calls**_

 _ **Play: Haruka Kanata (Bleach ending 28) by UNLIMITS (Do not Own)**_

 _ **~instrumental plays~**_

 _The camera slowly pans up to show Agito sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the emerald forest. The camera suddenly zooms in as his eye snaps open showing a golden orb. The camera zooms down into the forest as the word FANG fades into and out of view._

 _ **miagete ita no wa hyakukakkei no sora**_

 _The camera slides into view of Ruby and Weiss standing back to back, pulling out their respective weapons as they are surrounded by Ursa Grimm. The camera zooms away as they spring into action._

 _ **MAINASU-hyakudo no surechigau shisen ni**_

 _The camera slides into view of Yang punching an Ursa into a nearby tree, blake appears landing crouched behind Yang, her katana shifting to an uzi as she shoots at an incoming ursa. The camera zooms away as the ursa swipes at the two girls._

 _ **itetsuku shinzou nigirishimeta te wa**_

 _The camera slides into view of Pyrrha and Jaune running through the forest, behind them a large deathstalker scorpion chases after them swiping it's claws at them._

 _ **GIRAGIRA asebande ita**_

 _Suddenly the ursa is smashed to the ground as Nora slams on it's head with her grenade launcher hammer. The camera zooms away as Ren tackles Nora out of the way of the deathstalker's stinger._

 _ **amakute nigai KONKURIITO no machi de**_

 _A giant Nevermore flies into view soaring straight at Agito who just sat calmly staring as it got closer and closer. The Nevermore stops mid-air and with a flap of it's wings, sends a barrage of feathers at Agito, causing an explosion of dust as it destroys the ground where Agito was._

 _ **HARUKA KANATA tooku no sora e**_

 _Shooting out from the dust is Agito who spins in mid air as if doing a roundhouse kick. From his feet, an arch of energy flies out, and Hits the nevermore. The nevermore is split in half and falls into the forest, Agito falling right after it. He lands on a branch and disappears with the wind._

 _ **tonde yukeru bokura no koe wa**_

 _The camera pans into view as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are fighting off a bunch of Ursa and Beowulf. Ruby switching between slicing her opponents with her scythe to shooting them with it, Weiss using her semblance to create Glyphs to increase her speed as she slices through her opponents while firing off Ice using DUST. Yang using her close combat, mainly her fist gauntlets, to beat up her bunch. Blake slicing through them with her Katana before switching it to an uzi to shoot ones she noticed in the other girls blind spots. Each girl effectively covering each other._

 _ **takaku takaku doko made mo tooku e todokete**_

 _An Ursa was about to slice through Blake before it was smacked into a tree by a giant hammer. Nora landed behind Blake with a wild look in her eyes as she dashed at another group of Ursa, A beowulf charges at her and leaps at her before being shot down by Ren with his twin Uzi's as he lands behind Nora and shoots at a bunch of Beowulf coming at them. Ruby sliced through another beowulf before she was being overwhelmed by some Ursa, as one was about to slam it's clawed hand onto her a gold shield blocked the slam before it was sent flying after being hit by a white and gold shield on the side of the head. Pyrrha takes her shield from over her and Ruby before throwing it at some incoming Beowulf. Jaune slices the head off another Ursa. All the kids moved to form a defensive circle with their back to each other._

 _ **HARUKA KANATA bokura no asu wa**_

 _Agito appears landing in a crouch in the middle of their circle, unknown to the others. He then spins in a sweeping motion as energy fires from his feet, surprisingly not slicing the kid's feet off, and slices through the surrounding Grimm, killing them all._

 _ **dare mo shiranai dare mo kesenai**_

 _The kids turn to see Agito standing behind them with his hands now in his pockets. His visible eye in an upside down "U" giving off a carefree happy vibe. He then points in front of Ruby and they all turn to see Ozpin and Glynda standing at a bridge._

 _ **fukaku tsuyoku tsukisasaru omoi o shinjite**_

 _The group then pulls out various chess pieces from their pockets and run towards the bridge, Agito following behind with a calm stroll, the image blurring as the camera freezes on the group's excited faces._

 **Story START!**

Teams RWBY and JNPR found themselves sitting next to the partner in a long line on the ground of a beautiful garden. They looked up to their commanding officer who was lounging on a medium sized boulder as they heard a yawn coming from him. There was an awkward silence as no one knew what to say at the moment. Pyrrha found herself automatically mutter out a quiet 'sorry' to anyone who would listen as she shifted uncomfortably. Jaune let out an audible gulp as he adjusted his collar. The only one who didn't seem bothered by the atmosphere were Nora and Agito, the former happily humming a tune to herself while Agito just lounged on the boulder with his eye closed. Even Blake kept stealing glances at the others wondering who could break the silence.

"This is quite the bonding experience, a group of socially awkward brats whose only exception is the sugar queen munching on a pancake." Everyone was snapped out of the own thoughts as they heard the lazy drawl of their new leader. Agito sat up on the boulder and gave them all a bored look. The group looked to see that Nora was indeed munching on a pancake.

"When did she…?" Blake found herself muttering as she was sure that Nora didn't have that pancake before. Yang just shook her head, refusing to let herself fall into the minefield that was Nora's mind. Everyone looked at Agito when they heard him snort in amusement.

"Moving on, since you brats aren't that well acquainted and I would like to know what type of brats I have to babysit for the rest of my time here let's introduce ourselves. Any questions? No ok Li-" Agito turned to point at Ruby when he saw she had her hand raised in the air. Everyone except Ruby and Nora sweatdropped at the childish act. Instead of ignoring her like the others thought he would, Agito simply pinched the bridge of his nose and gave her a deadpan stare. "Yes Little Red…?"

"Ano… Can you go first? T-to show us how you want us to do this?" While everyone would agree that introducing yourself was a basic order with a basic concept the others did pointedly look at their leader, wondering what he was like above all else. Agito raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders and giving everyone an eye smile as he leaned on the boulder facing everyone.

"Fine fine. I guess that's fair. Alright listen up. My name is Agito Wanijima, I'm a second year. I like a lot of things and dislike almost as many things. I'm 16 and I have a few hobbies. my semblance is Aura manipulation and my dream for the future… Well you don't need to know that… but for now my goal is to train you lot into the best hunters/huntresses I can make you." He said with a slight chuckle at the end, at times looking to be thoughtful during his intro, but mostly kept that annoying eye smile in place. Everyone listening to him sweatdropped at his intro.

" _He didn't tell us anything but his name, age, and semblance…"_ Everyone thought in unison as they felt their eyebrows twitch in annoyance. Agito brought their attention back to him as he pointed at Ruby.

"Alright Red, you're up. Like I showed I don't want anything beyond your name, age, semblance, likes/dislikes, and your dream. There's eight of you so this will already take a while. If you're shy then suck it up and scream if you need to, just make it snappy." Ruby frowned in thought. She knew she wasn't a social butterfly like her sister but she did know that they were supposed to be training so she understood where Agito was coming from. With an affirmative nod she turned to face the group, and froze. While no one gave her any hard looks, opposite in fact as her and Jaune's teams gave her warm smiles, or a neutral face in Weiss' case. Ruby knew that she wasn't the best when it came to talking to people except yang, but she didn't think she had stage fright. She starts to squirm a little before she felt a hand firmly clamped down on top of her head but she felt no tremendous amount of pain. She looked up to see a slightly intense gaze from a golden orb. Noticing how close her face was to his own brought a bright flush to her features. "C'mon Red, you remember these idiots from yesterday, I saw your teamwork and how you all got along afterwards. Don't flake on them now." He leaned in a little closer to her ear and whispered. "You need to be able to depend on others to survive in this world. Make friends." He then leaned back and jumped back to the boulder.

Ruby took his words to heart and took a deep breath. "I-I'm Runby- err I mean Ruby! Ruby Rose, I'm 15, almost 16. Ano… I'm a first year, I like my sister Yang, my baby ( **read** : weapon) Crescent Rose, books, and the color red, OH and sweets, especially cookies, _especially_ chocolate chip~..." Ruby starts to drool as she got lost in thought about her favorite sweet junk food. Yang sighed in embarrassment and stole a glance at their commanding officer who looked very amused by this, she even heard Jaune chuckling and Nora giggling while the others looked amused. The only one who wasn't amused by this was Weiss who simply frowned in came back to reality when she felt a familiar hand grasp her head.

"Don't try to change who you are Red, the world needs more people like you, but if you don't mind can you finish up. I need to know about each and every single one of you so I can get to planning your tort- err I mean training… yeah so let's get a move on." Everyone decide to pointedly ignore Agito's slip of the tongue, deciding to plan their escape later. Ruby blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Ehehe… Sorry, err I dislike people who judge others before getting to know them, criminals, this wall we humans have against the faunus… and vampires…" Yang gave Ruby a comforting squeeze on her hand. No one noticed a small twitch from Agito. "...My semblance is speed. My hobbies include modifying my baby ( **read** : weapon) and training. My dream is to become a great huntress, stop the racism between faunus' and humans." At some point during her intro her posture changed from slumped to straight but relaxed. Unknown to the others Agito smirked as he noticed this change. Seeing that she was done Agito pointed to Jaune.

"Alright Blondie you're up." Jaune didn't think too much of the nickname, he gathered that Agito didn't mean anything insulting by it so he let it slide. He sat up a little and gave Agito a wide grin.

"Name's Jaune Arc, 17, first year. I like meeting new people, my family, and training. I don't like bullies, prejudice people, people who give up too easily, and hypocrites. I actually don't know what my semblance is to be honest…" This caught Agito's attention as while it isn't unheard of for one not to know what their semblance is when they just begin training it. Agito got up and went over to Jaune, he crouched down to eye level in front of the boy and Jaune made an audible gulp sound. Everyone watched as Agito slid his eye patch to now cover his right eye. When he snapped his eye open everyone was shocked to see an electric blue eye staring right at Jaune. No one moved as Agito continued to stare at the boy for a few moments, he then closed his eye and covered it again before getting up and going back to the bolder, his right eye still closed and a frown on his face as if he were thinking about something.

"I'll have to look into this more thoroughly but your semblance is similar to my own. If I'm right then you and I are gonna have _so much fun_ this year…" Everyone glanced at a now noticeably more pale Jaune as he saw the amusement twinkle in his senpai's eye. The others felt a wave of pity for the boy. Agito gave Jaune a pointed look. "Continue."

"Ah! Ri-right… My dream is to become a hero…" Jaune finished his intro and everyone looked at Agito to see him staring ahead, but his eye seemed clouded as if lost in thoughts. They shared a confused glance and surprisingly it was Weiss who got up and softly placed a hand on Agito's shoulder. Instead of going super robo cop and flipping Weiss over onto the ground like Jaune and Ruby imagined, Agito just flinched as his eye refocused. He looked at Weiss confusedly before seeing everyone's worried looks.

"...Sorry… guess I got lost in my thoughts." Agito gave Weiss an appreciative nod before pointing at Yang. "Alright Firecracker, what you got?" Yang responded with a flirty wink and Agito could've sworn he saw Weiss glare at Yang.

"My time to shine! Name's Yang Xiao Long, I'm 17 and single…" Cue another wink followed by an amused snort from Agito and a punch to the arm from Ruby.

"I think Mynx is a better nickname for you…" -Agito

"Momma works too…" -Yang

"Can we continue…" Blake suddenly said annoyed. Agito motioned for Yang to continue.

"Fine, party pooper. I'm a first year, I like to have fun, go wild, the color yellow… gold is a good color too~." Oh she was unrelenting, Agito found himself starting to like this girl more and more, she was very amusing.

"My dislikes are pretty much the same as Rubes, my semblance is strength. Hobbies… hmm I like to go out and party, train, and taking care of my adorable baby sister, oh and coming up with incredible puns." She promptly pulled Ruby into an one armed hug, ignoring her sister's protest. She was about to continue when she saw Agito give her a deadpan stare and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Oh come on, my puns are amazing. Anyway, my dream… I never really thought about it but I have someone I need to find… being a huntress will give me the most reign to do so." Yang had slackened her hold on Ruby who only just leaned on her sister to comfort her. No one said anything as everyone except Agito looked at her in worry. Yang saw Agito's neutral look as he gave her a simple nod. Yang didn't know why, but seeing someone who didn't give her pitiful looks after she mentioned her goals made her feel better than those who tried to comfort her with their words or looks. Not breaking eye contact Agito pointed at Ren "Alright Brain, you then pinky next to you." A few seconds later Agito finally broke eye contact with Yang. Ren looks at Nora who simply grinned excitedly, practically bouncing around. He rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement.

"I'm Lie Ren/ And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Everyone blinked as Nora joined Ren in introducing herself. Agito simply shrugged finding that it would speed things along and motioned for them to continue. "I like my family, training, meditating, and Nora/I like meeting new people, pancakes, especially those made by Ren, and having fun. I dislike people who judge others without knowing them, violence without reason… and fire/ I don't like bullies, when Ren is being lazy, and people who mess with my new friends." Agito's eye widened for a split second before going right back to his neutral expression, he closed his eye and secretly smirked. " _She's just like you_ …" "My semblance is aura manipulation as well…" Agito's head snapped and looked at Ren who immediately diverted his gaze. Everyone could _feel_ the grin forming on Agito's features and even Nora looked nervous under his gaze. "Uhh… M-my semblance is electricity manipulation, I mainly use it to add to my strength." Agito nodded in thought. " _Oh yes. This group is definitely interesting._ " "My hobbies are training, meditating, reading, and making sure Nora doesn't because too much trouble for people." An indigent cry of 'Hey' caused everyone to chuckle in amusement. "Hmph! My hobbies are training with Ren, dancing, and making friends. My dream is to find and thank the boy who helped us years ago, also to be a great huntress!? My dreams are the same as Nora's."

"Hmm wow… hearing all of these intros make me feel like I know you all on a more personal level." Jaune said as he looked at everyone with awe filled eyes. The others shared a look before giving each other a soft smile. Agito leans against the boulder closing his eye. "Glad you can point out the point of this exercise. A team is built on trust. I don't expect you all to leave here today singing songs and telling your deepest secrets but I do plan for you to be able to trust your team and partners to have your back. What you make of each other by their intos is up to you. Everyone has their own opinion of life and while yours may differ the point is that you will have to do things or work with people who's opinion differ from your own. I'm sure you have to know that you will end up working with other people that you don't or won't like. This will help you be more open minded. Alright Princess, you're up. Then, emo-chan and wonder woman you're last." He turned his head to face Weiss who surprisingly hasn't left his side. He stared at her wondering why that was. The others gave her a confused look, or a glare from Yang.

Weiss scowled at the nickname and glared at Agito, "The name's Weiss Schnee, _not princess_." Agito only replied with an eye smile which made her look away with a scoff. "I'm 17, a first year. I like… a few things...I dislike immature people, barbarians-" "So anyone who doesn't have a ten foot pole shoved up their ass?" Yang had cut Weiss off, earning her a harsh glare from the Schnee heiress. "I do _not_ have a ten foot pole shoved up my ass you.. you-" "Schnee, Long. If you two wish to have an argument and duke it out save it for later when I partner you up. Now continue." Everyone found themselves straightening up when Agito interrupted the two with an extra icy tone in his voice. Both girls froze when they turned to see Agito's freezing glare. Any questions about his usual laid back personality limiting his leadership abilities were immediately tossed out of their minds. "...I-I don't hate faunus in general but I _do despise_ The White Fang. They're-" "Schnee, save your extra comments for your own time." Everyone glanced between Weiss who openly glared at Agito, and vice versa. Blake silently thanked the boy for stopping Weiss from beginning her tirade and actually felt her cheeks flush when she notice Agito gave her a nod of acknowledgement with the others thinking it was him telling Weiss to finish up. "My semblance allows me to use glyphs to enhance my weapons dust control, my speed along with anyone who I use it on, and magic such as energy blasts. I like to train, read, or study in my spare time. My dream is to take over and change the Schnee company, and see an end to the White fang. Being a huntress will help me grow to accomplish my dream." Weiss sighed and sat back against the boulder, still not moving from Agito's side to even her own confusion. Agito simply shrugged and pointed at Blake. She simply nodded and everyone looked at her

"My name is Blake Belladonna, I'm 17 and a first year. I like reading books, especially a certain genre, the calmness and peace that comes with quiet, faunus, and the _old_ White Fang. I dislike prejudicism and racism on _any_ level, bullies, annoyingly loud people, stuck up people." Here she pointedly steals a glance at Weiss who simply scoffs and Yang lets out a snort of amusement. "My semblance is shadow manipulation which allows me to create clones of myself and great for stealth operations. My hobbies are , _unfortunately_ , the same as Schnee. My dream is to show people that Faunus and Humans can live together in peace and stop this discrimination of _all_ races." No one, but Agito and Pyrrha, noticed the stress she put on 'all', which made Agito's eye narrow slightly as he and Blake made eye contact and she simply nodded in understanding. They would be talking later. Agito was so focused on staring Blake down that he almost missed Pyrrha begin her intro.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I'm 17 and a first year. I like training, fighting strong people, meeting new people, making friends, reading, and my family. I don't really dislike anything except for be treated like a celebrity or someone important, bullies, racists, perverts, anything that has to do with hurting children, and traitors." This time everyone did notice a visible twitch in Agito's arm as he clenched his hands a little. Pyrrha was about to apologize when Agito raised his hand to silence her and just shook his head. Even Nora visibly frowned wondering what the story behind that was. "My semblance is Polarity which allows me to have control over magnetism. My hobbies are pretty much the same as everyone else's. My dream is to become strong enough to protect everything/ everyone I love and those in need." Everyone got quiet at that as Agito closed his eye and gave a smirk beneath his mask. He then got off of the boulder and began walking away.

"Now that intros are done with let's move to the fun part, follow me." Everyone got up from their seated positions and followed after him, soon they came up to a large clearing. When they entered the clearing they heard an audible snap and looked to see that Agito had snapped his fingers. Before they could question why they heard a faint zipping sound and felt a barrier had been formed. Agito stopped at the center of the clearing and turned to face them. Everyone tensed as they felt the wind pick up considerably. "The next part of our first meeting will be the physical examination… Meaning I am going to test your strength. Come at me all at once or in smaller teams, I don't care but I will give you a fair warning." The wind picked up even more and the others had to cover their face and put their strength at staying on the ground. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you _won't_ regret it because you won't be _alive_ to do so." Almost as if by instinct everyone drew their weapons and leaped away from Agito, good thing too, as the ground where they had been before had exploded making everyone go wide eyed.

Everyone tensed as Agito reached into the inside of his jacket pocket, probably to pull out his weapon, but froze and went slack jawed when he pulled out a book, this book had an orange book cover blocking the front and back from view which made everyone ponder on what it could be. The wind calmed down and Agito took his eye off of them, finding his book much more interesting. "You won't get this chance out in the field but I'll give you 5 minutes to come up with a game plan." The others quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest, not wanting Agito to see or hear them. The eight of them met at the edge, where they would be able to keep an eye on their leader. The two team leaders sat on the ground while Blake and Pyrrha took to keeping watch on Agito.

"Alright, we need a plan and fast, we can't rush in blindly or underestimate him at all. Don't forget he took out a Nevermore and a Deathstalker and didn't even look winded." Jaune said as Ruby starts humming in thought. Her eyes then widened. "Ok I think I got something. Yang, you and Nora need to go out there and distract senpai for a few mins. Weiss help their speed with your glyphs. Pyrrha, you and Ren circle around and use your guns to hit him long range. Blake stay in the shadows until we give you the signal, you'll know what it is when you see it. Jaune you're with me!" Everyone nodded and Weiss stabbed her blade into the ground a line of circles with glyphs appear on the ground. Nora and Yang rush out on the glyphs moving incredibly fast.

 _ **Play: One Punch Man Ost: Battle**_

" _A rush and flank tactic huh? Must be a distraction, heh, not bad for five minutes._ " Agito hasn't taken his eye off his book as he saw a blur of yellow and pink appear in front of him. Yang cocked her fist back while Nora leapt into the air, holding her hammer over her head, she pressed a button on her hammer to increase her descension speed. Just as both attacks were about to collide Yang suddenly found herself looking at Agito's back and Nora felt herself impact with a tree to Agito's side. Her eyes widened when she saw her hammer come flying right at her, before it could hit her though a gunfire was heard and the hammer was veered off course, landing softly on the ground.

Yang felt someone catch her and looked up to see Ren giving her a worried look, she only nodded and muttered a thanks before they looked to see Agito still standing in the same spot, placing his previously unused hand back into his pocket. "I didn't even see him move…" Yang muttered bitterly and Ren simply nodded. Yang stood up only for her eyes to widen in horror as Agito pulled something out of his pocket. Upon closer inspection she saw a strand of blonde hair. Knowing that she was the only blonde to attack so far made something snap in her. Her hair flowed up as her aura flared, her eyes turned a crimson red color. "... He's mine…" Ren's eyes widened as he tried to stop Yang but she was already gone. He scowled and began shooting at Agito with his twin uzi's "Damnit Yang that's what he wanted…" Agito glanced behind him to see a volley of bullets coming at him followed by an infuriated Yang. He leapt into the air dodging the bullets only to see Yang leap up after him. Agito lazily dodged her faster but more sloppy blows, even going as so far as to flip to the next page as they descended. He smirked in amusement as he noticed that when Yang was sure to miss a hit her fist would automatically move to almost land a hit on him. " _To have so much control over her semblance as to redirect multiple attacks from her distance is incredible._ " He then decided he was done letting them come after him and in a burst of speed he vanished leaving an afterimage as Yang's hit connected with the ground causing it to explode about wide enough to hold a body. Yang took a knee to catch her breath.

 _ **End: One Punch Man Ost: Battle**_

 _ **Play: Naruto ost: bad situation**_

In the trees facing towards Yang, Pyrrha was also on one knee catching her breath. "He's fast… I could barely keep up with Yang's onslaught and he wasn't even paying attention to her." Her eyes widened and she suddenly lifted her shield over her head. The next thing she felt was a powerful gust of wind and the ground beneath her explode tripping her up before she felt herself get scooped up and carried. When she looked again she found herself sitting next to Ruby who was looking at where they saw a lot of dust kick up from the ground. "Incredible… no wonder he was put in charge of two teams…" Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Hmmm…Nice timing with that rescue Red… This should be more fun than I thought." Agito turned around and walked out of the small crater he head created, impressed that Pyrrha was able to block his first strike. He didn't want to kill the brats but he also didn't want them thinking he was weak either. He suddenly ducked as he felt the wind pick up beside him, looking up he saw Weiss stare at him wide eyed. he gave her an eye smile before vanishing again.

Jaune and Ren were running through the forest over to a still dazed Nora. "Nora, are you alright?!" Ren asked as he slid in front of her. Nora shook her head and looked up at Ren. "Ugh, What hit me?" Jaune was looking around for any sign of the others or an attack from Agito, who unknown to the others, was comfortably sitting on the branch above them, reading his book.

"Guys we gotta regroup, we have to figure out how to get the drop on senpai." Jaune said as he looked out, slightly worried about how quiet it got. "Do you think we really can though? So far he's only been on the defensive and has already worn half of us down." Ren pointed out how their test had gone so far. Jaune scoffed and looked back at the two. "I have a plan to catch him off guard. Now come on I don't trust this silence." The three ran off towards the other side of the clearing, sticking to the forest trail. "How are you two enjoying the show?" Agito asked no one in particular, he then felt the wind pick up behind him on another branch and he glanced over to see Ozpin and Glynda standing calmly as they watched Jaune and the others run off.

"They're more intuitive than I pegged them for. They were smart to realize that coming at you one at a time would be hopeless, they even to tag you with a tail to keep track of you. How did you lose her anyway?" Agito simply flipped to the next page in his book. "Misdirection, as much as she pays attention, she tends to overlook the smallest details. Using the shadows as cover is a great idea but against a sensor it won't help much. Her hearing, and sense of smell is what's truly troubling. Masking one's scent is already tough enough, against someone with a great nose is annoying as hell. Seeing as neither of you bothered to mask your scent she'll be here soon to investigate. Speaking of investigate, I wonder if they found my-" Agito was interrupted by the sound of an explosion followed by seeing Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha flying out into the middle of the clearing. "Well that answers my question, now if you'll excuse me…" Agito got up and disappeared, not a second later Blake landed on the ground under where he just was and began looking around the tree. She pointedly ignored Ozpin and Glynda's presence and sank back into the darkness. "Hmm you were right Sir, this year will definitely be interesting." Glynda said with an amused smirk, Ozpin simply took a sip of coffee.

"Ugh...Senpai even planted traps?! That's not fair." Ruby whined as all three girls got up. The other two nodded. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and tensed up defensively as she realised they were back in the clearing. "Don't let your guard down, Senpai could be watching us from anywhere." Yang and Ruby nodded as they both took defensive positions.

"She's right you know. It's good to be on guard when in battle, you never know where or when the enemy will strike next." The girls turned to see their target sitting on the hillside behind them, peacefully reading his book. Seeing him so calm and relaxed set something off in their minds. They knew he was strong, but to completely disregard their presence in battle would be an insult to anyone. Before anyone could blink Ruby had appeared behind Agito, her scythe raised high as she swung it down at the boy. She wasn't too surprised when she didn't hear anything but she was surprised by the sudden added weight to her weapon. She looked behind her to see Agito, standing perfectly balanced, on the point of her scythe. "Ouch Red, you could've taken my head off with that swing." He chuckled when he heard her mutter "That was the point…" He did a backflip to avoid being punched by Yang, he didn't have time to breath though as soon as his foot touched the ground he had to dodge a volley of blows from Pyrrha. He found himself actually having to block a few close calls as she skillfully switched between her spear and her gun in tandem with using her shield. He leapt back a few but found himself having to do multiple backflips to avoid being exploded from grenades shot at him by Nora. the explosions were rather tame when compared to military grade explosives. The dust kicked up from the explosion did provide the cover needed for Yang to get the surprise attack on Agito.

Agito raised his unoccupied hand to block Yang's punch, but it still hurt like a bitch. The ground behind him exploded from the pressure alone. Agito swung the girl around and threw her in a random direction just in time for her to collide with Jaune and Pyrrha who had tried to get him through the smoke as well. Agito leapt high into the air and landed gracefully back in the center of the clearing. "Hmph. Color me impressed, it seems I won't get to know what happens next for a while." Agito closed his book and put it back into his jacket pocket. Everyone tensed and got ready for whatever he was about to do.

 _ **End: Naruto Ost: Bad situation**_

 _ **Play: Hellsing: Alucard's Theme (First 30 seconds on loop)**_

Agito raised both of his arms to his sides and two blue orbs formed in his hands. To everyone's horror the blue orbs shifted into the shape of two 13mm combat pistols. Agito then gripped his hands on the guns. "Ohhhh fuck yes~. Now then, How's your health plan?" He looked up to see multiple grenades coming at him. He raised his hands and pulled the trigger multiple times, each bullet hitting the incoming grenades and setting them off. He then jumped back as the space where he was suddenly had multiple bullet holes in them. He fired off in the direction where the bullets came from and heard multiple clangs indicating counter attacks. Looking in that direction he saw Ren and Blake running side by side firing at him. He aimed to fire at them again when he had to cross his guns over his head to block being stabbed by Ruby. He threw his arms up forcing her into the air then shot multiple bullets at her. He was pleasantly surprised to see they were blocked by Jaune who had jumped in front of her and used his shield. The two were still forced back by the pressure of the aura bullets.

Agito back flipped into the air to avoid being impaled by Pyrrha's spear which was then forced deeper into the ground by Nora pounding on it with her hammer. Agito ducked under a barrage of Ice spears about to impale him from the side.

 _ **End: Hellsing: Alucard's Theme**_

 _ **Play: Naruto Ost: Reverse situation**_

Agito suddenly fired in front of him and hit Pyrrha's shield, knocking it off course. He gasped in surprise when Yang sprung up from the ground, he could see the added aura to her punch and chose to avoid by leaning back. " _A feint… not bad, but too slow…_ " Agito went to block the second punch from Yang when he felt a kick connect with his exposed side and looked in time to see Blake land next to Yang. " _When did she-?!_ " Agito's eyes widened when he noticed Pyrrha's shield landed in a way where a shadow was made by the sun shining. He had no time to react except to cross his arms and block Nora's hammer, but was still sent to the ground creating a small crater from the blow. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. His eyes widened again when he saw a volley of giant fireballs raining down on him.

 **BOOM!**

"Ahh!" Ruby and Blake yelled as everyone ducked in cover from the explosion. Even Glynda and Ozpin had to cover their faces from the explosion of dust flying at them. When everything calmed down all that was left was a giant cloud of dust and debris. When there was no immediate attack everyone poked their heads out from their hiding spots. "Do you think we got him?" Jaune asked Weiss who was right next to him.

"If we did I doubt we did much damage. I'm more surprised that plan worked." Weiss said as Ren and Yang made their way over to them. Ruby landed in the forefront of the group and glared down at the dust cloud. "I can't see anything. Stay on guard everyone." The others nodded as they saw Blake, Pyrrha and Nora running up to them.

 _ **End: Naruto Ost: Reverse situation**_

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw a shadowy figure coming from the dust cloud. As the figure stepped out of the cloud they all gasped. Agito calmly walked out of the dust cloud with only a few scuff marks on his clothes. His hands were in his pockets and he looked Ruby dead in her eye. Ruby was about to shout out an order when Agito suddenly appeared in front of her and poked her on the forehead. It wasn't the force of the poke, but the surprise from his sudden appearance, that forced her to fall onto her butt. Everyone tensed, holding their weapons warily, obviously worn out from all the energy they had just used. "Hmph, to force me into a corner like that and end up this pathetic. You all…" Agito gave them all an intense glare and they were prepared to jump at him when he held up a hand before suddenly giving them an eye smile.

"Pass." Agito said in a cheerful tone and everyone who heard him, except Ozpin and Glynda who shared an amused chuckle, face faulted into the ground. Agito seemed to ignore them and continued on. "Ruby, Jaune, you both showed great tactical skills as your plan to test the waters and secure the perimeter at the start was unexpected for first years. You both played your teammates strengths very well and even partnered them up with others who could cover their weaknesses. The rest of you were great with coming together in tandem with on the fly battle plans to put me on edge. Your teamwork from the beginning was more than I expected and you made sure to cover eachothers backs even when it gave away any surprises you may have had planned, which in my book is a better battle strategy than going for the kill." Agito began walking past the group and everyone turned to follow, relieved that the test was over. "Not that you passed with flying colors. No, you guys still have a lot to learn, personally, and with each other. For what it's worth though, I can proudly say I have the most badass bunch of students in this bunch, and luckily for you all. You guys have the most badass commanding officer ever." Everyone rolled their eyes in amusement at their leader's childish remark.

As they left the field Ozpin and Glynda dropped down onto the ground. "Is he taking them where I think he's taking them?" Glynda asked and Ozpin just nodded, a solemn look forming on their features. "They need to know what they're really getting themselves into…" Ozpin turned and began walking back to the academy building. Glynda stole one last glance at the teens retreating backs before following her boss.

Everyone paid attention to their surroundings as they made their way through the academy grounds, circling the building until they say what looked to be colosseum style steps leading down to a giant stone tablet. They saw Agito slowly make his way to the stone tablet only to stop right in front of it and stare at it.

 _ **Play: Naruto Ost: Setting Sun**_

Nora was the one who went and stood next to Agito, she looked over at him and her eyes widened when she saw his hair had fallen over his eyes. She frowned and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sharky…?" No reaction. This caused Nora's frown to deepen as the others made their way up to the pair. Ruby tried to get Agito's attention by walking up on his other side.

"Senpai… what is this? What is all of this writing on it?" She leaned in closer to see if she could make out the words when her eyes widened in shock and she whipped her head back to look at Agito, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair. Yang looked at Ruby confused. "What's it say sis?" Ruby looked at Yang with a frown. "They're names… I don't recognize most of them but the ones I do know are the names of the dead." Everyone gasped as they looked to Agito who had lowered his head.

"This tablet is called remembrance. On it are the names of hunter/ huntresses who died in the previous wars… the most recent being the one from 14 years ago. The annihilation of the Vampire clans…" Ruby's snapped back to the tablet and scanned it looking for a certain name. Before Ruby could see it she saw Agito point at a name. Her eyes widened and she sunk to the ground as her hand landed on the name. Yang immediately was next to her and pulled her into a hug. Everyone else tentatively walked up the stone slab and looked for certain names only for Agito to point it out for them. "These people who fell protecting this world and dying to make it a better place for us to thrive are nothing short of heroes. They're the epitome of your dreams come true. They lived to protect the peace and their precious people. They died to create a better future for us to thrive. They left behind the tools and knowledge for us to change the world…" Everyone turned to look at Agito, his golden eye peeking out from the curtain of his hair as he stared at the tablet. He walked forward and placed his hand on the tablet.

 _ **End: Naruto Ost: Setting Sun**_

 _ **Play: Naruto Ost: Companions**_

"You want to be a hunter/huntress right?" This gained Agito some confused stares from his two teams. Obviously they came here for that reason. Seeing this made Agito scowl under his mask. "Fate is a cruel bitch, Life is that bitches evil mother. Being a hunter/huntress isn't done by dreaming of protecting the world, gaining fame, or any other cliche line you can think of. To be a hunter/huntress you must learn to endure and keep on moving. You will make mistakes, how grave those mistakes will be is unknown. No matter the mistake you make you must always remember to stay true to yourself and your goal. Not your dream, your goal, meaning you take whatever your dream is and you work your ass off to make it a reality. Your dream is to protect? Fuck that, your goal is to protect. Your dream is to make equality between Faunus and Human? Fuck that, your goal is to make equality between Faunus and Humans. Your life is your own and it will try to kick your ass into submission and it is your job to take your life by the weak points and show it who's in control. Life's a bitch so you gotta make it your bitch." Everyone stared at Agito in shock. To see such intense eyes staring them down as if looking into their very soul made them uncomfortable at first. As if they were being judged, but after hearing his speech they knew he was taking their soul and dragging it to their heart.

"Senpai… Do… do you really think we can do it? You don't know us well enough. How can you be so sure that we are cut out for this? Especially after what you said?!" Surprisingly it was Jaune who managed to speak first. They expected a lot of things to happen but what happened was something that they didn't expect. Jaune took a step back in recoil when he felt something flick him on the forehead. When he looked to his assailant his eyes widened, as did everyones. Before them was Agito with his face mask down giving them a warm smile, his stare had softened considerably and the girls couldn't help but blush at the site. He then turned his back to them, facing the stone tablet again.

"I openly chose you all to be my teams, I created and chose the leaders for you all. I wouldn't have spared you all a second glance if I didn't see the potential deep within you all. I believe in each and every one of you. Now it's up to you to believe in yourselves and your teammates." A loud gong was heard throughout the whole academy. Agito looked up to the sky and pulled his face mask back up before turning to face his teams. "That's notice that classes will start in two hours. Just enough time for you all to get back, unpack, shower and change. Oh and sorry for running you all rampant. Here's a little boost." Suddenly Agito's aura washed over all of them. Everyone gasped in shock and awe as the cuts and bruises they had gained from earlier quickly healed and they felt their fatigue leave. Their awe filled faces shifted to worried ones as they heard a round of horrible sounding coughs coming from their leader. Pyrrha was about to ask if he was alright when he held up his hand. "I'm fine, another characteristic of my semblance is my aura can be used to heal others. It just drains a shit ton of my reserves and messes with my system, but it's only temporary so i'll be fine. Now go on the lot of you, scram!" Agito sent them off in a shooing motion.

Pyrrha sighed before turning to face everyone who seemed to be in much higher spirits than before. "Well, you all heard our leader, we should go get ready." The others nodded and everyone left to go back to get their stuff to move into their dorms. The wind blew as a few rose petals flew through the area as Agito turned from watching them leave to stare at the tablet, a few names in particular stick out to him.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Leon Arc_

 _Juniper Valkyrie_

 _Lie Kaito_

 _Lucian Nikos_

 _Sebastian Schnee_

 _Kira Belladonna_

 _Shu Xiao Long_

 _Giselle Wanijima_

"To think, I would get your family as my brats huh? I bet all of you are proud huh? Well let's just watch and see where the road takes them…" Agito then got up and made his way up the steps. "You know it is impolite to eavesdrop on people, and just plain rude if you suck at eavesdropping." Passing by a pillar at the top of the steps he felt a presence fall in step next to him. He glances to his right to see the grinning face of one of his closest friends. A teenage girl with fair skin, short, dark brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown corset. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a black belt with bullets. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Compared to his students the girl next to him might as well be a supermodel, with her feminine features being more mature than even Pyrrha and Yang's own. Now while her body was definitely curvier and she had the second nicest ass of those he were close to student wise her breast were smaller than both aforementioned girls. "You know you got beat in the ass department? I know you saw my girls… wait that sounded wrong…" Agito heard a snort of amusement before full blown laughter, the boy simply rolled his eyes and waited for the girl to finish.

"First Vel, now you? What do you want Coco? I know Vel told you not to go snooping on my team." "Hm, yes I'll agree, that kitty cat has quite the ass. Pinky, Blondie, and Red have quite the knockers on them, not to mention little Red riding hood is possibly more adorable than Velvet. You're not planning on replacing us are you?" Agito rolled his eyes at her blatant disregard for what he just said and pulled down his face mask when he was sure no one else was around and smirked at the woman before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him until their lips meet. Coco wraps her arms around Agito's neck. It was a few seconds before Agito pulled away from the kiss, amusedly noting the soft whimper coming from the girl in his arms. he gave the girl a coy smirk as they continued to walk, not caring to break contact. "Tch, as if I can't tell that you already have plans to jumpstart this little harem scheme you got going on. To think my girlfirend is one of the world's biggest perverts" The two shared a laugh as they separated finally, Agito pulled up his face mask as they got closer to the school.

"Don't you worry your cute little head. If I can get sweet innocent Vel to agree to a harem I _know_ we can convince anyone. How bendable with you to having feminine submissive males that could easily pass as females?" Coco turned to see Agito giving her a deadpan stare for a few before relenting with a sigh when he saw that she was dead serious. "I wouldn't say I'm necessarily bi or anything but I won't say I'm not open minded either. Never tried a man before but as long as they fit my sexual preference than who knows." Coco nodded before looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "What _is_ your sexual preference?" Coco quickly regretted her question as Agito's eye turned a blood red and she could _feel_ the predatory grin he was giving her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Agito asked rhetorically before they entered the main grounds. When they got to the main entrance Agito nodded at her. "I'll catch you later, I gotta go get changed." Coco waved to him and walked into the building with an extra sway in her hips drawing many eyes before they darted away as the upper classmen realised who that was. Agito smirked in amusement as he made his way back to his dorm. On his way there he saw a large dust cloud that was moving rapidly in his direction. He gave the dust cloud a deadpan stare.

"I swear to Oum this better not be who I think it is." Agito sighed before commanding his aura which took the form of clear tentacles with a blue outline to grab all the different signatures he felt within the incoming dust cloud. It did so as the dust overlapped himself. Once the dust dispersed he wasn't surprised to see his two teams but it was the extra catch that caught his attention. "Vel? What are you doing running with my idiots?" Agito asked, pointedly ignoring the indigent cry of 'HEY' from the two teams. Velvet sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"We saw Ribi here getting picked on by some jerks so I was gonna go over there and break their legs but SOME people said we didn't need to cripple them, so I settled for smacking them with my baby." Nora said as she pulled out her Magnhild and hugged it tightly. Agito almost felt bad for those poor souls who took a direct hit from that monster. His arms still felt like spaghetti, and he used aura to cushion the blow. He let everyone go and shared a high five with Nora. "Nice one sparky!" He then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Come get me next time and we can break more than their legs." Nora's eyes widened before a sadistic grin formed on her face and she let out an evil sounding giggle which Agito chimed in with his own sadistic chuckle.

Everyone huddled up and took two giant steps away from the crazy duo. Ren was visibly shaking in his shoes, his eyes were wide in fear. "There's two of them…" He whispered in awe and fear and everyone felt pity for the boy and themselves for now realizing what this spells for them if those two ever teamed up. Velvet was in the same shape as Ren as she couldn't imagine another Agito. Team CRDL had been walking by and were about to say or do something to Velvet when they saw the two other teams shivering around the faunus girl, looking ahead at something. The boys shared a confused look before going around them to see what was so scary.

Then they heard it.

The most evil sound they had ever heard before. They looked to see Agito and Nora with a crazed look in their eyes sharing a horrifying laugh together. The two seemed to notice they were being stared at and eerily turned to face the boys in sequence. All four boys paled and ran to school faster than they had ever moved before, actually leaving afterimages in their wake.

"Woah they were fast!" Nora said after her and Agito had calmed down. Agito raised an eyebrow as he saw the boys run like they had seen a ghost. "Wonder what got them so spooked." Nora simply shrugged before they turned to see they were alone outside. "Did we miss something?" Agito replied with a shrug before folding his arms behind his head and making his way in the direction of his dorm building. "You might wanna run and catch up with your friends. I still have to go change."

Nora nodded and waved at her leader. "Ok, see ya later sharky!" The bubbly girl turned and skipped towards the school building. Agito yawned as he made it back to his dorm room. He put his key in the keyhole, twisted and opened the door to his room and was greeted by an interesting sight.

Three girls were casually talking as they were in the midst of changing into their school uniforms. They were relatively the same height, two of them being twins with long red hair, violet eyes, a body that would make professional swimmers jealous, one wearing frilly risque lingerie, the other wearing striped lingerie. Their names were Neon and Gumi Higurashi. The third girl was a short black haired girl with a body similar to Coco's, only with breasts about the same size as Yang's, she was wearing black Lingerie. Her name is Fate Winters. Agito scratched his cheek and opened the door again to check the knob. Nope, no sign. He then looked back to see the girls still just talking as if he hadn't even just walked in. With a sigh he went to grab a magazine that was lying on a dresser that was by the door. He rolled it up until it looked like a bat before walking up to the trio.

 _ **WACK**_

 _ **WACK**_

 _ **WACK**_

"Ow!" Three voices cried out in shock and pain as three sets of hands latched onto three different heads. The three girls who were talking about nothing important looked up to see what had hit them and paled when they seen the annoyed posture of the only male of the team. They didn't even need to wonder about why they had been hit when they knew their state of dress. "Uhhh… heeeeeyyyyy Agi-chan. Thought you were still training the new freshmen." Fate spoke up with a nervous laugh, the twins. Agito didn't say anything and just pointed to something behind the trio. The girls looked to see a sign hanging off of one of the dresser drawers. The sign having " _**Do Not Disturb**_ " in big bold letters, Their nervousness increased and they turned when they heard tapping on the floor.

"Look you know I don't mind a free show but you two have boyfriends and you, well I never know when you'll have your next toy coming through here and I'd rather not have Goodwitch on my ass for sending your poor saps to the hospital for trying to explain the 'misunderstanding' to me because you have them think I'm your jealous boyfriend or ex boyfriend." Agito said exasperatedly to them, pointing at the twins and Fate respectfully. Instead of being bashful the trio shrugged their shoulders. They've been living together for over a year. If Agito hadn't learned that they don't care if he sees them naked by now then there was no point in pointing that out… again. Agito just sighed before going to his own dresser that he shared with Fate seeing as they only had two dressers, two closets, a nightstand, two bunk beds, and a bookshelf in the room. He pulled out his school outfit and noticed something in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a a pink thong and stared at it before casually tossing it over his shoulder, effectively smacking Fate in the face with it. "You know you have the top two drawers, stay out of my bottom drawers." The twins sighed in annoyance while Fate grinned cockily.

"How do you know these are mine and not Coco's?" Fate asked coyly as Agito took off his face mask, jacket, and shirt. "Coco doesn't believe in pink, says it isn't sexy enough for her." Agito said without missing a beat as he went to the corner of the room and pulled a curtain over where he was, blocking the girls from view as he changed into his school pants. He didn't mind walking around shirtless or even naked, as long as he wasn't around perverts. He didn't trust walking around without pants around those three anymore, one time was enough. After changing into his pants he walked out from behind the curtain while buttoning up the white school shirt uniform. The girls were also fixing their own school uniforms on. He went to his drawer and pulled out another face mask before putting that on and put on the brown blazer with the Beacon insignia on his breast pocket. He left the top few buttons undone to keep himself cool and had forgone the uniform tie. At first the staff and the student council was on his, and a few others who had similar ideas' ass for a while but had eventually given up seeing as at the end of the day this was a combat academy. Combatants had no need to stress over their state of stress during battle so why stress over it in daily life outside of social events.

"C'mon Agi-chan! We're gonna be late!" Gumi had said as she and her twin ran out of the room. Agito and Fate shared a sigh before running to catch up with their goody-two-shoes teammates. The team made it just in time to hear the sound of the bell signaling class would be beginning in a few minutes. They each pulled out their scrolls to see what classes they had at this time.

"Fuck yes, I got Porty right now! I'll see you all at lunch." Agito grinned as he heard his teammates groan in disappointment when they realised they didn't have one of their favorite classes with their teammate. "Agito wait! Don't forget we have a study session after dinner tonight." Their only response was a wave from Agito. Fate sighed while the twins giggled in amusement before they went to their own classes, fortunately they had the next two classes together.

Entering Port's classroom Agito grinned when He saw Vel in her usual spot, the bunny girl must've heard him enter as she gave him a semi excited wave. Agito waved again and was about to go sit next to her when he noticed something very interesting. He saw four familiar heads down near the front row. He grinned before winking at Vel who simply shook her head in amusement, knowing exactly what Agito was about to do. Agito began a trek down to the front row. He saw team RWBY not even paying attention to people walking around them and decided it was time for a wake up call. He jumped and silently landed on the desk behind the girls. Ruby seemed to be fighting sleep, Yang looked bored, Blake had her usual emotionless facade, and Weiss was the only one that looked ready to learn. He noticed Port walk to the center of the room and gave him a confused look. Agito raised one finger to his lips in a 'shh' motion and winked. Port gave a subtle nod and went to go prep the board for class.

"So… How's those notes coming along?" Agito whispered in Ruby's ear which shocked Weiss, Blake and Yang who hadn't even noticed he were there. Ruby just let out a sleepy giggle. Agito raised a finger that glowed blue before tapping it on Ruby's back. She shot into the air with a yelp before landing in her seat wide eyed. The girls gave Agito a look only to be met with an eye smile that just screamed 'I'm innocent'. Ruby turned and pouted at Agito before realising who it was that woke her up.

"Senpai! You're in this class too?!" Ruby exclaimed much to Weiss' annoyance. Only to smirk when she saw Agito flick Ruby in the forehead. "Yes I am Ruby but you have to remember you're in school now and if you want to be the great huntress and an even better leader for your dream and your team, the first step is to listen to him." Agito pointed at Ports who had begun his lecture, somehow transitioning into his life story. "Don't worry you get used to him stroking his ego and droning on and on about stuff partially unrelated to the class. Main point I'm trying to make is; wake up, pay attention, be attentive because as a team leader the stress of leading your teammates is on your shoulders at all times and if you slack off, your team is not inclined to pick up your slack. They can, but they're not inclined to." Agito gave the girl an eye smile and ruffled her hair before hopping back into his own chair. Ruby turned around and half listened to Ports, mainly thinking about agito's words. Weiss was grateful to have at least one competent person as her leader. Blake and Yang shared a look before returning to try and not get bored by Port's lesson.

"...The morale of the story? A true huntsmen must be honorable. A true huntsmen must be dependable.A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise! Now then, who amongst you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Throughout the end of his spiel Ruby and Weiss seemed to be mentally evaluating themselves. Ruby's eyes down casted as a frown formed on her features, while Weiss shot her hand up getting everyone's attention.

"I do sir!" Ports turned to Weiss and let out a soft 'hmm' before shifting his gaze up to Agito only to receive a nod from the boy. "Very well miss Schnee, please come to the front of the class. You can prove your worth by facing off against your opponent." The class turns to see a cage holding an adult boarbatusk. Agito frowned before raising his own hand. "Before you let that thing out I have a suggestion to really test her skills." This caught everyone's attention as Agito got up and walked to the front, facing team RWBY.

"Weiss, I'm interested in seeing your individual skills so I won't stop this, but I also want to see how you as an individual work with your partner. So for this battle Ruby will be your coach on how to take on this opponent." Both girls raised an eyebrow and Weiss looked like she wanted to say something before Agito cut her off. "What I mean is a huntsmen must be wise, and being wise means they know when to listen and when to act on their own accord. They also know when to help their fellow huntsmen. So, it will be completely up to you whether or not you take Ruby's coaching just as it will be her choice on when and what to say to help you. Think of this as a team building exercise while also testing your own talents." No one could find any reason to disagree, this was a great idea. Ports nodded his head in acceptance.

"Mister Wanijima is correct, although I was planning to save those exercises for later classes." Agito pointedly ignored the looks he was getting from the teacher which only made the others chuckle in amusement. "...Anyway… come on up Miss Schnee, Miss Rose." Ports moved back and looked to the side to see Agito was no longer standing where he was before. An irritated sigh escaped Ports as he turned to see the boy reclining on _his_ chair with his feet up on _his_ desk. "Agito… how many times have we talked about this rebel phase of yours."

"A little over a year now… and it's not a phase. Renegade is a lifestyle choice. You choose to be the front cover for _stickler rules_ magazine and I'll continue being my awesome self. We make a pretty mean duo one the fields of battle and media…" Agito said as he waved off the lecture he was sure to get. Ports simply sighed but couldn't stop the amused smile forming on his features. He enjoyed the playful banter he shared with the boy, reminded him of the son he never had. "None the less, I suggest you get back to your seat before I have to call in your 'mother hen'." He said in a coy tone which made Agito shoot out of the teacher's seat and land back into his own. He gave the old man a heated glare.

"That's just not fair…" Agito said in a childish tone which made Yang and Blake giggle, liking this side of their senpai. Ruby looked amused and awed that their leader still had a childish side, Weiss had a neutral look as she had to fight between frowning at their leader's antics or smirking in amusement at the banter. The two girls were brought out of their thoughts by Ports raising his battle axe.

"Now then… Let's begin!" With that he brought his axe down, slicing off the padlock to the cage. The cage door swung open and the large grimm leapt out.

 _ **Play: Naruto Shippuden Ending 7: Long Kiss Goodbye (TV Size), By HalCali**_

 _ **~Instrumental~**_

 _Slow pan out from a sunset over Emerald forest_

 _ **Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante**_

 _ **Sonna ka shite yoku ieru tte**_

 _ **Omotteta yo nande darou**_

 _Camera cuts to Team RWBY's room showing each occupant doing various activities in their pajamas. Ruby lounging in her bed staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown. Blake casually reading a book. Weiss doing her homework for the evening, and Yang flipping through a magazine_

 _ **any time shaberi sugoi no KY**_

 _ **Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"**_

 _ **Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?**_

 _camera cuts to a grey screen as Blake pops up with a mic in her hand, moving with the beat as she raps the lyrics._

 _ **Watashi nari ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**_

 _ **Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda…**_

 _ **Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**_

 _ **Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo**_

 _Camera cuts and slowly pans left at the pace of the bridge, showing Team's RWBY and JNPR sitting on a grassy hillside staring up as the sunsets. Camera cut to Ozpin looking out at the sunset from his office window with his back to various teacher's standing in front of his desk._

 _ **Nigitetate ga hanaretara**_

 _Camera cuts to Ruby standing on her balcony, staring up at the the crescent shape of the moon as it shines down on the earth below._

 _ **Kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?**_

 _Camera cuts to Yang peeking out the window up at the moon before switching to show Weiss staring out from the school library's window, placing her pencil down on her book._

 _ **Watashi no koto**_

 _Camera cuts to Blake standing in front of the school huntsmen statue as the wind kicks up, blowing her bow off causing her to gasp in shock as it takes off into the sky._

 _ **Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**_

 _ **Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni "ikanai de" mo ienai yo**_

 _The camera view of the moon is obscured by Blake's bow before it is blown away and the camera cuts to Agito sitting alone on the same hillside. He stares up at the sky before seeing Blake's bow glide down, he holds up his hand and it lands on his palm._

 _ **-Stop-**_

 **~Sneak preview of next chapter~**

" _A team is only as strong as it's leader, but a leader is only as strong as their team as well. The leader may have the greater responsibility of protector it all comes down to the trust and support the team shows in their leader and vice versa. Nothing in this world is as black and white as it seems. Every evil had its redeeming qualities just like every good has it's damning qualities."_

" _I won't lecture you on what you're doing or what you've done. Your life is your own, therefore it's your responsibility to figure out what to do with it."_

" _No…"_

 **Aaaaaaannnnnnndddddd That's all for now folks. Honestly, I'm kinda in love with this story and I hope you like it too. As always let me know what you think.**

 **This is Blaze The MAD Hatter**

 **Signing out!**


End file.
